The Sounds of Settling
by Mrs.Cohen
Summary: After college graduation,tragedy decides to shake Summer’s life. When she runs into someone very unexpected and from the past, will that person be able to help Seth and Summer rekindle what they once had? Chapter 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sounds of Settling**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story and I have just been so inspired by reading other stories, that I just had to write one of my own. Enjoy!**

**This story is based on Seth and Summer and how their lives have changed since highschool. I'm not really sure where this is going, but hopefully it will go okay.**

**The past is in _italics._**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely squat.**

**Chapter 1**

High school was long over and college graduation had been the week before. After the death of Marissa, Summer seemed to shut down and found need to go somewhere. Somewhere that didn't remind her of Newport or anything else that reminded her of her life there. She talked to her dad about her needing to go somewhere else and he seemed to understand her.

Instead of attending Brown on the east coast and being with Seth, she decided to head down to Texas and make a new life for herself there. She applied to Texas A&M and was able to start in the Spring Semester. Even though she still had some time until she started, she left two weeks after Marissa had died. She needed to get settled and learn about the city that she would call her home.

Not a day went by when he didn't think about Seth. The look on his face when she told him that she had to leave would be forever embedded in her mind.

She laid down in her bed that night, looking forward to graduation and starting her new life outside of school. She fell into a deep sleep within minutes and had that reoccurring dream of the night she told Seth Cohen that they needed to move on.

_A scared Summer knocked on the door of her boyfriends door._

"_Hey you, can I come in? I need to talk to you to," Summer said, not able to look into his eyes that could read right though her. _

" _Hey, yeah I was just thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you too," Seth said, a smile playing on his lips as he was about to tell her what he had planned for them to do for the upcoming night. He thought that he would do something special for her after everything that she had gone through._

"_Really? Well, can I go first, I just really need to get this out and tell you?"_

"_Sure, is everything okay?"_

"_Um.." she so desperately wanted to tell him that everything was great and jump into his arms and never leave. But of course she couldn't do that. "No, no everything's not okay," she hesitated, unable to find the right words. "See, I've been thinking a lot about this and I need to get away for a while. A couple of weeks ago I applied to Texas A&M to see if I could start in their spring semester. I got a call two days ago and they said that they still had a few spots open and that I could start when I needed to," she paused, suddenly very interested in the navy blue lines going vertically along Seth's bedspread. _

_He lifted his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. _

"_Summer, I know that you have been through a lot, but you don't have to leave. I can help you through this. We can do this together!" He tried to hide the desperation in his voice but she could read right though it. _

_She knew that this was going to kill him, but if felt like it was killing her more._

"_No, Seth, I need to do this alone. If I were to stay, I would need you so much that I am afraid that you would break too... and I can't let that happen," Summer said, tears making her eyes blurry, threatening to fall. _

"_I would do anything for you, you know that. Even if I would break, I wouldn't care, as long as I know that I helped you through something. Summer, you help me get through everyday, I look forward to your calls, your e-mails, just thinking of you, ad most importantly, seeing you," he said, not even removing the single tear that slid down his cheek. _

_Summer ran her hand through her hair, the smell of her shampoo filling Seth with so much calmness, he felt that he was okay for just that single second. She spoke again, bringing him back to reality._

"_I know that you would do anything for me, that's why I keep coming back to you. But, I need to do this on my own, branch out of Newport for a while. You need to be able to let me go. I will be back, Cohen. I know that you'll be strong through all of this, you need to," she said nodding her head trying to reassure him, but also her as well._

_He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing that this was what she needed. He was beyond devastated, but as Summer said, he needed to stay strong- for her. "Okay, as long as you know that this is what you want. I need to you be okay, Summer." This time, she looked up and into his eyes. He gave her the power to keep going._

"_Thank you. I know that we don't say this very much, but, I love you, more than you can know," this time the tears started to fall, " Having you these last few years, I can't even begin to tell you..." she said, pain evident in her tone._

"_I know, and you know that I feel the same way. And I do. I mean, I do know how much you love me because I love you too, that much, if not more." He slowly lifted her chin and placed a lingering kiss there. She never wanted that to end, but she was leaving the next day and still had a ton to do. _

_She slowly pulled away, giving a small smile as a thank you. _

"_When do you leave?" he asked, not really wanting to find out the answer._

"_Tomorrow, my dad is driving me down with all of my stuff."_

"_Oh, well then I guess you better go," his words came out angry and sad at the same time. He didn't think that she would be leaving tomorrow. He knew that she had to go, but he never thought it would be so soon. _

"_Seth, please, don't be like this," again, new tears started to line her eyes. _

"_Be like what, Summer, your leaving me forever. I might not ever see you again! We were supposed to go to college together! Be together! This is all over isn't it?" He spoke the last part almost silently as realization dawned on him. This was it, it was really over. _

"_Cohen, stop, don't be stupid. I'll still come visit you, you can come visit me, well see each other on holidays. And even though were not together- together per se, well still love each other," Summer said, trying to reason with him._

" _Yeah, okay, well I guess this is it then Summer, I'll see ya. Bye," he said._

_She didn't even say anything. She just looked at him for a moment, hoping her eyes would tell him what they needed him to. She needed them to show him love, pain, sorrow, and most importantly support. As much as he didn't want to see that, he couldn't not. _

_And that's when it happened. She turned on her heal and walked out the door. Out of Seth Cohen's life._

Seth Cohen awoke that night with a very intense headache and his stomach grumbling. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen of the new apartment that he just bought. After him and Summer broke up, he was too depressed to do anything. He decided to reject his letter of acceptance to RISD and applied to a Newport community college.

Not a day goes by when he doesn't think about what could have been with Summer, but he has made strides in moving on. He currently has a girl friend, Jenny. They seemed like the perfect couple and got along great. But inside, he would constantly compare her to Summer. She always seemed to have a flaw, one that could never be fixed . He tried to look past that, but sometimes, he couldn't.

He opened the refrigerator door and winced as the bright lights hit his eyes. "Jesus that's bright," Seth thought aloud. He reached in, eyes still winced, and grabbed the carton of left over Chinese from the night before and a can of Mountain Dew. He placed the food in the microwave and popped the top of the soda and took a long drink.

He sat in the dark and looked around at the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. He walked over to one box and opened it. Inside were pictures and different things from high school that he kept so he could remember the good times. He picked out a picture of his mom, dad, Ryan, and himself- the day of Ryan and his graduation. He kept flipping through them, finally coming across one of him and Summer from that same night as the previous picture. They looked so young, happy, in love. It was more of a candid shot, his arms were wrapped around her waist, her arms encircling his neck. When he looked closer, he could see that he was placing a single kiss on her forehead and her mouth forming into a smile. He remembered when his mom gave him that picture, he put it in a frame right away and placed it on his side table.

The microwave beeped signaling the end of the warming process. He placed the picture back into box and got up to get his food. He looked at the clock- 1:31 am. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jenny's cell.

"Hello?" she asks groggily.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I was just calling to see what was up?" he asked, not really sure why he had called.

"Seth, it's 1:30 in the morning. What do you think I am doing?"

"Well, you could be thinking of me, getting ready to make some food, take a shower. Maybe your even getting ready to hit the gym.. Get your heart rate pumping.." Seth said.

"I'm sleeping, dumbass."

"Right. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to have lunch somewhere down by the beach?"

"Well, tomorrow I have to work, but I could get off around 1 to meet you. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah totally, I'll call you tomorrow to make sure everything is set. Does that café in Redondo Beach sound okay?"

"Perfect. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The one thing that had never done for Jenny, was said that he loved her. She said it to him, but he would never say it back. It was as if he felt guilty, like even if he said it once, Summer could be able to feel it where ever she was, and be forever in pain. But, then again, it would be different if he actually loved Jenny, which was not the case. He loved the idea of her and spending time with her, but he was not _in love _with her.

Sure, Seth was happy that he had set up a date with his girlfriend, but the one person that he wished he could call so bad after 4 years, was Summer Roberts.

Summer woke up to the shrill sound of the alarm clock going off in her left ear. She reached over and slammed down on the snooze button needing that 10 more minutes of peace. Again, the alarm sounded and a hand reached over to touch Summer's back.

"Baby, it's time to get up. You have that job interview today at the magazine company," Danny, Summer's boyfriend of 4 years, whispered into her ear.

Danny had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall, but not too tall and had that very pulled together look.

"Noooooooo, I don't want to. I neeeeeed sleep," her muffled words came out seeping through the pillow case.

"Sum, up. Now. I'll go and start the coffee. You get in the shower," Danny kissed Summer's temple and scooped down to pick her up out of bed. He turned on the shower head and looked down at her. "Okay, it will be warm in a minute."

Summer looked up at him and smiled. He was so sweet with her and she appreciated everything that he did for her. He knew that this was a big day for her and he didn't want anything to be in her way. This was her dream job, to work at Vouge in the fashion department.

"Thank you," she smiled again.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute, or in your case, forty. Ha." Danny said.

"Haha. That was funny." Summer said sarcastically.

They lived in a small house right off the Texas A&M campus. The outside reminded her so much of her California home, but the inside had her small touches all over it.

Forty-five minutes later Summer walked down the stairs in her favorite emerald green Dolce and Gabana dress, black pumps, large Chanel bag, and her hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls.

"Do you think this is okay?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay? It's perfect! You look gorgeous!"

"Aww, sweetie, thanks. Do you have that coffee ready yet?" Summer asked looking at the clock. She had to be there in an hour and a half.

"Yeah. Hold on," he said. He turned around for a brief moment and poured the coffee into a mug.

"Ahh, this tastes so good. I needed this!" she looked up at Danny sweetly.

"Remember, we have that graduation party tonight at Tyler's." He reminded her.

"Right! I almost forgot about that."

"Yep. You'll be home at like 4 right?"

"Yeah, speaking of the time, what time is it?"

"Yeah, it's 9:30."

"Oh God, I need to go. I cannot be late for this!" Summer said as she ran towards the front door.

"Sum, Sum, calm down. Your going to do great. Remember, breath."

"Right, breath. I can do that."

He reached down, lifted her chin and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled away before things went to far and ran out the door.

"Good luck! Love you!"

"Love you too! And thanks for the coffee!" She said just as she closed the door or her silver BMW convertible.

As much as she loved Danny, she couldn't not think about Seth whenever she said it. It was almost like she felt guilty for loving someone else. She knew that he would want her to be happy, and that's what she was. But, of course, there were those times, when she wished that she could be happy with Seth. But, as Summer came to learn, she could not dwell on the past, she needed to look into the future and be open to things that would come into her life.

After about 20 minutes on the road, she decided to call Vouge and make sure that her scheduled appointment was still on.

"Vouge Offices, Cameron speaking, how can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk asked kindly into the phone.

"Hi! This is Summer Roberts I was just calling to see if my interview for the fashion department is still on for 11?"

"Yeah, let me check the computer to make sure everything's still set up," her words droned out as Summer could tell she was typing on the computer keyboard.

"Okay, thanks."

"Yes, Summer, your interview is still on time. You will be here, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course, I should be there in like, 30 minutes. Thank you, Cameron! Bye!"

"Sure, bye!"

Summer continued driving and thought about the dream she had had the night before. She hated having that dream. She'd had it so many times now, she couldn't even count. She thought about the call she just made and drove along thinking of all of the things that Seth would have told her if he was the one with her this morning.

**Okay, so I am not really sure how this came out. Sorry about grammar and things that I may not have noticed. I do have some ideas that could potentially happen, but if you have any, I would love to hear your ideas. Please tell me if this is worth continuing and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews- their very much appreciated! Well, keep reading and enjoy! And again, if you have any comments or suggestions, they are all welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

Seth woke up this morning and for some reason, did not feel himself and he wasn't sure what it was. It was the time of that fateful week in June that Seth loathed. Not only was it hot in California, but it just happened to be the same day, 4 years ago, that Summer knocked on his door telling him that everything they had was basically over.

Last night when he had called Jenny to set up their date, he hadn't even realized what the date even was and of course it had to be the same day. If he would have known, he most defiantly would not have scheduled anything.

Seth groggily get out of bed that morning and went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized that a haircut was a definite must. He walked downstairs into the kitchen again and got the coffee maker ready to brew. Seth then walked over to the cabinet and took out the box of Scooby Doo cereal and grabbed a bowl and the milk jug and sat down. He decided that today was going to be the day that he would officially start unpacking the boxes that had been sitting all around the apartment for weeks now.

He walked over to his day planner to make sure that he hadn't had any meeting scheduled when he was supposed to be meeting Jenny.

And then it hit him. Like a huge blow to the head. Today was June 5- the worst day of Seth's life for the past 4 years. He immediately went into shut down and grabbed his coffee mug and chugged it down in one large gulp.

He walked upstairs and fell face down in his bed and buried himself under the covers. Just as he was about to get down to business with going back in the past and thinking of the good times and wishing that he could take a time machine and go back in time, his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked in an incredibly rude tone.

"Well hello to you too. Your in a good mood," Jenny said.

"Sorry," he paused. Should he say something else, tell her what today actually is? _"No way," he thought to himself._ "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to make sure were still on for today," she asked him.

"Huh?" pause, "Oh, yeah, sure. One still okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you there. Bye," Jenny could tell that something was wrong, but she didn't want to push him.

"Okay, bye."

All Seth wanted to do right now was crawl up into a dark hole and sleep forever.

Summer was on her way back from her very important meeting. They seemed to really like her and thought that she would be a good person to have for the job. She had even made a new friend. The girl at the from desk, Cameron, was very nice and they seemed to have a lot in common. They set up a date to have coffee and get to know each other better.

Summer still didn't know though if she got to job or not. They still had 3 other girls to interview.

She picked up her cell phone as soon as she was out of the building and called Danny.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Danny! I think I totally nailed it!"

"Sweetie, that's great! Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I should be there in like 45 minutes. What time do we have to be at Tyler's?"

"We should be there around 7, is that's good for you?"

"Yeah, okay, well I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye."

One o'clock came around quickly and Seth was sitting down in the booth at the restaurant clad in sweat pants and the same shirt that he wore to bed. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't showered in 4 days.

Jenny walked in and looked over to find Seth. When she saw him a disgusted look came over her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked him.

"I couldn't find and clean clothes and I need a haircut. So, yeah." Seth said in the most monotoned voice anyone could muster.

"Yeah, okay. So what did you do today?"

"Woke up. Talked to you. Laid in bed til I had to come here. Now I'm here." Again, monotoned.

"Oh! So I was thinking that it might be fun for you to meet my parents. We haven't had the whole meet and greet thing with them yet, so, maybe we could do that this weekend?"

"Um. I'm busy. Me and Ryan, we uh, we have a guys weekend planned," Seth said. It was the first thing that came to his mind and maybe he would even give Ryan a call. He hadn't talked to him in a week or so.

"Oh, okay, well then well do it next weekend," her voice came out like a child.

All Seth wanted to do now, was sleep and wallow in self pity. "Okay." Their food hadn't even come yet but Seth needed to get out of here. "Hey. I just realized that I had a meeting scheduled for 3 o'clock and I still have to shower and pick out some better clothes. I am really sorry, but I'll call you later, okay?" He said as he got up and started to make his was to the door of the café. Seth just couldn't handle her right now.

"Um okay? Do you need a ride or anything?"

"No, no. I drove here." And with that, he was out the door leaving a very confused Jenny behind.

Once Seth reached his car, he whipped out his cell phone. There was only one person in this world that could make this day okay for him. Ryan.

After Marissa died, Ryan spent a couple of weeks alone and doing different things. Things that would take his thought away from Marissa. He blamed himself for not pulling over and that resulting in her death. But, he decided to try and move on and go to college at Berkley. After changing his major countless times, he decided to stick with his first major- architecture. He was Newport's next own entrepreneur. He had started his own small business that soon turned into a major corporation. He had a steady girlfriend, Mary, and they were pretty close to becoming engaged. At least, that's what Ryan told Seth.

"Hey Seth. Haven't talked to you in a while, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's June 5th. No, no I'm not okay."

As soon as the words June 5th left his mouth, Ryan immediately understood.

"I'm at the house if you want to stop by.."

"Yeah I will is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just come on in."

"I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Seth slammed his phone shut and turned on the radio. Every song that came on reminded him of some time he had spent with Summer, it was like the world was working against him today. He pressed the off button and drove quickly to Ryan's house hoping that they would do something to distract him. Even if it was only for an hour.

Summer drove into her driveway and got out of the car. She walked into the kitchen and sitting in a gorgeous vase were 2 dozen of her favorite flowers. She smiled and walked outside into the backyard where she saw Danny's profile from behind. She walked quietly and hugged him from the back placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Your so cute."

He smiled. "I thought you deserved some flowers. I can feel it. You totally got that job."

"Yeah. I hope. But now, I need to get ready for the party. I'll be upstairs."

"Okay. I'll be up soon. I need to get ready too. You have an hour and a half to get ready, Sum!"

"Yep." And with that, she walked up the stairs.

"What am I going to do!" Seth wined.

"Call her?" Ryan said.

"Call her! Ryan have you lost your mind! I can't call her! I haven't talked to her for like.. 4 years! What am I going to say? 'Oh hey, it's Seth. I'm depressed cause it's June 5th the day you left me to go to college alone and gave up on us?' Yeah, sounds perfect." Seth rambled on.

"Seth, calm down. Just call her and see if she wants to catch up. Talk even?"

"As much as that sounds so easy, no."

"Huh, okay.. Playstation?"

"Yeah. Bring it out."

Twenty minutes later Ryan had won 3 rounds.

"Seth, I just beat you. Again. And this is my first time playing this game. You've had this game for like 2 years."

"Yeah I know. And I don't even care! See," Seth motioned to his face in order to make him point more clear. Not that it wasn't already enough, "I am majorly depressed."

Ryan decided to change the topic and try and get Seth away from staying too depressed. As much as Seth talked and it annoyed Ryan to no end sometimes, he had to admit that he did like it when he talked.

"So Mary will be home soon. She said she was going to cook something good for dinner. Do you want to stay? I'm sure she wouldn't mind?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The meal went over smoothly and it was nearing the time that Seth should be leaving.

"Mary, Ryan, thanks for dinner."

"Oh sure Seth. We love having you, come over anytime!" Mary said.

"Thanks, Mary." He went over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Ryan." He went over and have him one of those "man hugs".

"Later, Seth." They both said in unison.

After Seth left, Ryan and Mary were laying in bed. He was telling her about what had happened today.

"I'm worried about him," Ryan said, reflecting back on their conversation from earlier.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some sleep, he'll come around," Mary told Ryan hoping to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I hope your right." Ryan reached over and flicked the light switch and they were overcome with darkness.

That hour and a half had quickly passed and they were currently at the party. Summer and Danny were becoming a bit intoxicated. Summer a bit more than Danny since she wasn't one who could hold her liquor for very long.

The beer was starting to run low and the party was just starting to take off. Music blasted from the big speakers and all around people were dancing. Parties like this reminded Summer so much of Newport, that she almost didn't like them. Almost. But, in Summer's mind, a party is a party. Make good use of it. So she did.

Danny walked over to Summer and tapped her on the shoulder. She was talking to one of her friends that she had met at Texas A&M and they were talking about her interview that had occurred earlier that day.

"Hey Sum, I was just talking to Tyler and we were noticing how the beer was starting to get low. I told him that I would go and run to the store to pick up some more. Do you want to go, need anything?"

"Oh okay. No, I'll stay here. We were just talking about my interview and what she's going to be doing. I'll see you later."

Danny and Summer gave each other a quick hug and Danny was out the door.

It had been 2 hours since Danny had been gone and the party was starting to come to a close. Summer hadn't seen Danny since he left to get more drinks so she decided to have Britney take her home. She assumed he would be there waiting for her when she got back.

They arrived at their house and she said her goodbyes and thank yous to Britney. She walked in the front door and went into the bedroom. _"Huh, I wonder where he is," _she thought.

She went downstairs and sat on the couch, ice cream in hand and flipped on the TV. She kept on flipping until she saw a news clip that had _BREAKING NEWS_ in big letters flashing across the screen. She decided to watch, assuming a fire or a shooting. But that wasn't the case.

"_Hello, this is Sandra from the 11 o'clock news. Breaking news has just come in about a young man who was driving between University Drive and Tally Road. It seems that he was crossing a four way intersection and out of nowhere a car came at around 60 miles an hour slamming into the side of his car. He seems to have been driving a red Ford Mustang. No names have been released but we are told that he was flown to University Hospital from his car where he was announced unconscious. Well will hopefully receive some more news on this story shortly. Stay tuned."_

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. This could not be happening. It was only a coincidence that Danny and this person on the news had the same car and that the store was very close to that intersection" Summer thought, more and more thoughts racing through her mind.

Suddenly, the phone rang and brought her back. She jumped up from the couch and answered.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

"Hello, this is Dr. Clark from University Hospital. Is Summer Roberts available?"

"Yes, this is her."

"Oh, hello. It seems that Danny Peterson was in a car accident tonight. Could you please come down to the hospital. I need you to sign some papers."

"What's going on? Is he okay? Is he alive? Can I see him?" Summer was now panicking. This could not be her Danny. This had to be someone else's Danny. He said he was going to be back soon. All he was going to do was go get some beer from the store.

"I am sorry, Miss, but I am going to need you to get down here before I can tell you anything." Dr. Clark hated this about his job, not being able to tell people what was wrong.

Summer now was in hysterics. Her face was red and tears were streaming down.

"Ye..yess.. I'll be right there."

"Okay, and when you get to the front desk, ask for me, Dr. Clark. Bye."

Summer sprinted up the stairs an put on a pair of sweat pants and left the tank top that she had on, on.She jetted down to her car, buckled the seat belt, and quickly reversed her car out of the driveway leaving the ice cream melting on the coffee table and the TV still on.

**Okay, so all of a sudden these different ideas are coming to me, so what I originally had planned may not end up being how it will actually go. I am not so sure about this chapter. I tried my hardest. And it may take like 2 more chapters for Seth and Summer to see each other so please stick with me and keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Cla- Dr. Clark! I need Dr. Clark. Now!" a breathless Summer said to the woman at the front desk.

"I am sorry Miss, but Dr. Clark was just called to a surgery," the woman said.

"No. No, he's not. I just got a call from him. He said to ask for him!" Summer said frantically.

All that she had to do was tell Dr. Clark that this Danny that was in a car crash was not her Danny, but someone else's Danny who had a family and a girlfriend or wife at home.

"Oh. Yes, are you Summer Roberts?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He said that if you happened to come that I should page him and that he would be right out. I am sorry for the confusion."

"Yeah. Okay. Call him now." Summer said, her attitude starting to show.

Five long minutes later Dr. Clark came into the room where Summer was waiting. Summer's eyes were starting to droop due to tiredness and unknowing.

"Hello, Summer?" She looked up into his eyes. "Hi, I am sorry to have to come down here and tell you this," he paused and looked around noticing the different people around the room.

"Would you mind coming into this next room. I would like to talk to you about some things in private."

Summer would have normally objected to this, but she was too tired to so.

She got up and followed him into room.

"Okay. So, it seems that Danny here was in a car accident tonight. As this car came into his car, glass and different parts of the car pierced Danny. A large piece of glass from the back window went into his skull, causing it to damage the brain and cause severe blood loss. I am very sorry to tell you this, Miss Roberts, but Danny did not-" the doctor could not finish when he heard a large sob come from Summer's body. She knew what he was going to say. She felt as if her whole world, at that moment, collapsed. "Is there anyone that you could call? I don't want you driving home tonight." Summer nodded, unable to really hear him out. Dr. Clark brought her the phone. She thought about it and realized that right now, she had no one to call.

So, instead of calling anyone. She just sat there. For a long time. She didn't even know how long it was. She thought about this week, and about the different times that she spent with Danny.

Then it came to her, she could call Cameron. Granted they were not super close, they had talked a lot after her interview and she came close to her, even though they only talked for like an hour.

And most importantly, she trusted her.

It was still early in the morning, but she pulled out her cell phone and called Cameron.

"Hello?" a perky voice answered the phone. 'Normal people are never awake this early,' she thought to herself. But a small smile came to her face when she heard her voice.

"Hey, Cam, it's Summer," Summer's voiced came out soft and tired.

"Hi! Is everything okay? I usually don't get calls this early."

"Um, well I am at the hospital and I was wondering if you could come and pick me up?"

"Sure I can, is everything okay?" Cameron asked concerned.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here. I will be waiting outside."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

15 minutes later passed and Cameron came driving around the corner. She pulled up and Summer got in. She told her everything that had happened, starting with the party.

"Summer, I am so sorry. Would you like to stay with me for a few days? I can tell the head of your department that you had a family emergency and that you wouldn't be able to come in until next week?"

Summer's head shot up and she looked right at her. "I got the job?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I am sorry, I thought they called you."

Suddenly, it seemed that Summer's would was just a bit brighter.

"No, no. I want to come right away. Well do you think that I could come in tomorrow? I just need some rest today. It would really help me to start working I think."

"Yeah, I'll tell them today. Would you like to stop and get some clothes?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Cam."

"Sure. And you know, you can stay with me as long as you like. I am from California, too you know? Yeah, I was born and raised in San Diego..."

They continued to drive along. Cameron spewing out her whole life story while Summer thought about what she was going to do now and how Cameron reminded her a lot of Seth.

Back in Newport, Ryan and Amy had just become engaged.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan this is going to be so great! We can finally buy a bigger house and- YAY!"

Mary exclaimed, clapping her hand together.

Ryan smiled. "We should call Seth and my parents. Maybe we can go out to dinner with Seth tonight?"

"Sounds good!" Mary kissed him on the cheek and got up to get something to drink.

"Hey, dude. I was just getting ready to call you." Seth said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. So what's up?"

"Well Mary and I were wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Well, I told Jenny that we could grab some dinner, but other than that nothing."

"Do you want to go out to dinner with Mary and me tonight?"

"Yeah, mind if I bring the ole' Jenny with me?"

"Seth, don't mean to be blunt, but do you even like her?"

"Ryan. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Of course I like Jenny. It's just, she can take some time getting used to, that's all. And she can be really overbearing and clingy, but yeah, she's good. Actually, things between us have gotten better."

"Huh. Okay, well 8 o'clock tonight at the Rouge Bistro. You know where that is right?Newport Beach Drive?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Bye."

Time passed quickly and soon Ryan and Mary were waiting to get their table set up. They were seated and still no sign of Seth or Jenny. Then, 5 minutes later, Seth and Jenny walk in, Jenny basically attached to him arm.

"Hey party people," Seth said as he pulled out Jenny's chair.

"Hey, man. How are you doin'? Hello, Jenny," Ryan asked.

"Ah you know, the usual. No job. Life is good," Seth said. "Hey Mary."

"Hey Seth! Hey Jenny! How's working at Vouge?" Mary asked, still on her high from becoming

engaged.

"It's great! So fun. Working in the fashion department is like the best job ever."

"That's great! Any upcoming meetings or anything?"

"I don't think so, but things at Vogue are very up in the air. I wouldn't be surprised if something came up tonight!"

They continued talking and soon their dinner arrived.

Seth looked down and noticed a very large ring on Mary's finger.

"Hey! Are you guys engaged? Or is that a very large fake diamond on your finer?" Seth asked.

Ryan and Mary both looked at each other. Mary beamed and nodded her head up and down.

"Aw! You guys that's great!" Jenny said.

"Thanks, yeah, he asked today," Mary could not keep anything in anymore.

The whole night revolved around talking about the wedding and all of the details. Right as they were leaving the restaurant, Jenny's cell phone started to ring. "Oh, work, sorry guys, just one minute."

"Hello?" Jenny asked into the phone as she walked away from the group.

"Hi Jenny, it's Sam, I was just letting you know that since New York's Fashion Week is coming up, you and a bunch of different people from around the country will be going there for it, not only for the shows, but very large meeting will be taking place. I know that this is going to come as a shock to you, but you could be there for up to two months. We have a lot of things planned and it is very important that you come," Sam left no room for argument and continued talking. "We have hotel rooms already booked at the Hilton, right down in Times Square. It is supposed to be beautiful there at night. Everyone will be staying there as well."

"Wow, it sounds great! When do I leave?"

"Next Tuesday. And we already ordered the plane tickets and they should be on their way to your house right now."

"Since I am going to be away from home for a long time, can I bring my boyfriend? I mean he could pay his way and everything?"

Sam was silent for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to say. "Um, sure, that would be fine. But he would need to pay his own way."

"Okay, thanks Sam, so much!"

"Sure, don't forget to pack for 2 months!"

"Hah okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"Bye."

Seth and Jenny arrived back at Seth's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"That was fun," a worn out Seth said.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, me too. So what do you want to do, movie? Swim? We could hot tub it?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," he nodded his head and she continued. "I got a call from my boss today telling me that I needed to come to New York for about 1 to 2 months. Fashion Week is getting ready to start and we have some big meetings that will be going on. And I asked her if it would be okay if you came along. I mean, you don't really have anything here right now holding you back, except your parents and Ryan and Mary, but you could talk to them on the phone. And I was just wondering if you wanted to go. We could see the sights, we've never been there together before?"

Seth thought about this for a minute. Up to 2 months without seeing his parents or Ryan and Mary? That was a long time. But, things with Jenny had gotten a lot better recently. "Yeah, I'd love to go. When would we leave though?"

"Next Tuesday, I know that's soon, but.."

"No, that's fine, I'm excited," he truly was. He had never been to New York for a long period of time and this way he would be able to see everything and more.

"Were going to have so much fun!" She got up from the couch and kissed him.

"Summer, you need to come out. I have some news that you are going to want to hear!" Cameron knocked on her guest room door where Summer was currently occupying. She heard the click of the lock and cautiously opened the door.

The blinds were drawn and the cd of Boys 2 Men floated out of the stereo. Tissues were tossed around the room and in the middle of the bed, lay Summer, wrapped up in a big comforter. Her eyes were red from crying and her face pale.

"Aw Summer, is there anything that I can get you? How about you come downstairs, we can have some dinner. I brought home some soup, maybe you should eat that."

"I'm not hungry. Can you turn the music up?"

Cameron went over to the stereo and instead of turning it up, she turned it off.

"I know that you may not want to hear this now, but a huge meeting has come up that we have to be at," Cameron explained.

"When?"

"Well, funny you should ask that. We need to be there next Tuesday, in New York, for about one to two months. And you know, New York Fashion Week is getting ready to start and you'll be able to get to work on the shows and look at all the clothes. You never know, you may even get some free stuff." Cameron said trying to lighten the mood.

"Free?" Summer sniffled.

"Yes. Now, how about we go downstairs and eat. I know your hungry."

Summer got up and followed Cameron down the steps.

**Hey! Summer is going to get over Danny dying fast. Hope none of you mind that. Seth and Summer will see each other next chapter. So please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Zip. Zilch. None.**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Sam's voice boomed throughout the room where their first of many meetings were to take place.

Everyone had arrived in New York the day before and already everything was in a whirlwind for Summer. Summer was still like a living zombie and Cameron never shut up- which aggravated her to no end.But, for Summer, Cameron was her support right now. They had gotten to know each other extremely well on that horrid 4 and ½ hour plane ride and for almost all of that time, her mind was Danny free. She had even gotten some talking time in between Cameron's grade school days to her high school days. And even though her talking annoyed her, it soothed her for some unexplainable reason. Deep down, way deep down, she knew the answer.

"Today, all I need are the people who are working in the fashion departments. We need to discuss things for the shows, you know the runways, the models, all that good stuff. Everyone else, you are free to go, but remember everyone needs to meet me tomorrow morning here at 10 am! We have some more things to!" Sam had to yell over everyone as people started to file out of the room. About 200 people were left. Summer noticed the many people surrounding her and she already felt jumpy. She also noticed that Cameron must have left since she was not in the fashion department.

Summer walked over to the other side of the room as Sam was giving directions. She had told everyone to find a partner so that jobs and different things could get done faster and more efficiently.

"Hi, I don't really know anyone here and I was wondering if you wanted to work together?"

She looked around and noticed that people were beginning to pair up. She had not heard anything about getting with a partner, but she figured why not.

"Uh, sure."

"Great, my name's Jenny," she said.

"Summer," she was not really in the mood to make small talk. For some reason, today was one of those days where Summer was just annoyed, not at anything imparticular, but just annoyed at anything that crossed her path.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Where are you from, Summer?"

"I grew up in Orange County, but I live in Dallas now," Summer answered shortly.

"Oh my God! I live in Orange County now! Newport Beach! It's so pretty. How long did you live there?"

"Until I left for college."

"Oh, I love it there. My boyfriend lives there. His parents are like uber rich," Jenny gushed.

Things had been going really well for them the last couple of weeks.

Summer looked up, suddenly interested. Maybe she knew him?

"Oh really? What's his name? I might know him?"

"Oh, yeah, you might! His name is S-" Jenny was cut off my Sam.

"Okay, everyone found a partner?" Sam paused. "Great, now everyone needs to walk over to the Time Warner Center/ AOL Building. It's right across the street. Everyone bundle up, the wind is starting to pick up!"

Everyone began to leave the room talking and anticipating what they would be doing.

Seth had just gotten up after a long nap. _Jet lag sucked. _He looked at the clock and saw that it would be a while for Jenny to get back. He walked over to his suitcase, grabbed a sweater, and headed towards the elevator.

He get off and walked towards the exit of the hotel right in the middle of Times Square. As soon as he hit the cold air, he decided that a coffee was next on his to do list. He made his way down the busy street corners, people coming in and out of clothing stores, people on their cell phones, everyone and anything you could imagine was jammed packed along the streets.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he came upon the well known 5th Avenue. 5th Avenue was like a haven for many people, but Seth Cohen was just not one of them. Sure, it was fun for a minute, but there was really nothing for him to see. He continued to walk down it though, vanilla latte in hand. He came to a corner and looked at the seemingly never ending building of Tiffany & Co. Another haven for women who loved their jewelry. He saw his reflection in the glass staring back at him. He looked a little closer and he could see how his nose had become red from the gusts of freezing air. Inside of the glass window lay a diamond ring. He stepped closer and looked more closely at it. It reminded him of Summer- perfect and always shining.

He walked away from it not wanting to think anymore of that certain person. As his mind started to go back in time, his cell phone rang. He looked at the collar- ID and saw Jenny's Cell flash across the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" Seth asked her.

"Hi! I was just calling to let you know that our meeting was over and that I am going to go and get some coffee with a few people. Do you want to come or we can just meet up in like an hour or so?"

"No, you go. I'm just walking around. Getting my bearings."

"Okay, well I'll call you when we're leaving."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye!"

He flipped the phone shut and continued to walk down the endless streets taking everything in.

Summer had called Cameron to meet up with her and Jenny. Her and Jenny had worked well together on their first day and she was happy. Over this past week, happy for her was like getting the new BMW that had only come out in Europe.

Jenny and Summer walked in and ordered their coffee's and waited at a small round table in the front window. It had just started to snow as Cameron came bustling in.

"It is _freezing_," Cameron said. "You know, they really should have like these enormous heaters nailed to the sides of buildings so that people don't have to freeze their asses off."

Both girls laughed as Cameron put out her hand to Jenny.

"Hi, I'm Cameron."

"Hey, I'm Jenny."

They shook hands and Cameron left to grab her coffee. A couple minutes later, she was back and they were all sitting quietly.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" Summer squealed.

Both girls looked at her confused.

"Um, hello! Shopping! We totally have to hit up 5th Avenue this weekend."

They all smiled and nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"They have all my favorite designers- Prada, Versace, Gucci, and of course Harry Winston!" she squealed again.

It didn't take much for the girl who grew up in Newport to come out again. Since she had moved to Texas, she didn't think as much about designers. But now that she was in New York, all of that came out.

"I know, I am so excited to go to Bulgari and Fendi!" This time it was Jenny's turn to give her favorite designers.

Even though Cameron was born in California too, her family had not had the kind of money that Summer's or Cameron's had. Sure they did okay and had that certain amount of money left over for what they wanted, she had never gone out shopping and dropped 10 grand. She looked back and forth as both girls gushed about different things having to do with their favorite designers. She hated to admit it, but she felt a little left out.

They sat around for about an hour or so telling stories about their college days.

Summer looked at her watch and saw that it was getting close to 7. "Wow, its gotten late! Do you guys want to go out to a club or grab some dinner?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, totally. How about we all go back to the hotel get showed and changed and we meet down in the lobby around 8:30?" Jenny suggested.

"Sounds good." Cameron added.

They made their way back to the hotel and the whole afternoon had gone by smoothly. They went their separate ways when they got back to the hotel.

Cameron walked into the hotel room where Seth was lying on the bed watching the news.

Seth jumped up from the bed and gave her a small kiss.

"Hey. You want to go grab some dinner? Maybe go to a club after?"

"Hey, yeah that sounds good."

"Ready to go now?"

"No! I have to take a shower. Some of the girls that I met today are going to come too. Their really nice," her voice got more distant as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

20 minutes later she was out of the shower and putting on make-up.

"You know, we don't have to go out tonight, we could hang out, order room service, watch some movies," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Jenny rolled her eyes and continued to put on her make-up.

"Seth, this is our first full day and night in New York. We need to have fun. And going to a club is fun."

"But there will be dancing. And I don't dance well. Remember, I only move well," he said as he raised his arms to do the robot.

"Uh huh. Well, how about you move well on the dance floor."

He grunted before giving a final "fine".

"Now, I have to get a shower," Seth said as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned on the shower.

"No. We have to leave in 5 minutes," Jenny said annoyed. _'Why does he always put everything off?' she wondered._

"I have been walking around all day, I need one."

"Fine. I'll just call them and tell them well meet them there."

She picked up the phone and dialed Summer's cell.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"Hey, it's me. We're running a little late, can we meet you there?"

"Yeah, were going to head over to Bungalow 8, you know right over on 27th Street?"

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll see you there around 9 then."

"Okay, bye!"

The music at the club was blasting from the speakers and you could not find one person without a drink in their hand. Jenny and Seth still had yet to arrive and Summer was only on her 2nd drink.

Summer began talking to Cameron about something that had to do with work when she felt 2 hands grip her hips. She flung her body the other direction to find out who would possibly do that. She took a step back to examine the man before her._ 'Ew, talk about slimy and most defiantly not what I'm looking for' she thought to herself._

"Sorry, but your not my type," she told the man bluntly.

He shrugged and walked off only to do the same thing to the girl at the other end of the bar.

Cameron's phone rang and she looked at the ID. Jenny. "Hello?"

"Hey! I tried calling Summer, but she didn't answer. Is she with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here. Do you need her?"

"Oh, no. Just letting you know we just got past the bouncer. Where are you guys?"

"We are in the back corner in the small booth. It's right next to the bar. Wait, who are you with?" She asked after she noticed she said _we_.

"My boyfriend, Seth."

"Oh okay. Well, you'll see us if you walk back far enough. We'll look for you!" Cameron had to practically scream to get over all of the noise.

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Are she here?" Summer asked Cameron.

"Yep, just got past the bouncer."

"Good."

The music seemed to have gotten even louder since Summer had arrived. She saw Jenny trying to make her way pasted the packed club. She got up and flung her arms around her in greeting. Only, to Summer's dismay, the happened to catch the back of a boy who looked identical to Seth._ 'No way.' Summer thought, 'he wouldn't be here.' _But, as fate took its course, Seth turned around only to be greeted by a shocked Summer._ 'Holy shit. Why does this kind of thing only happen to me?' Seth thought to himself. _

As much as Summer wanted to say that she wasn't happy to see him, she couldn't. The music seemed to fade and everything else around her disappeared.

"Cohen," Summer said, trying to sound curt.

"The one and only," Seth said rudely.

As much as Seth wanted to be happy to see her and hug her and tell her that it "has been too long", he couldn't. He was still mad at her for what she had done those long years ago.

Cameron and Jenny were still saying their hello's and were oblivious to the encounter that had just taken place.

The night had progressed rather nicely. Seth and Summer had not had a single interaction since their meeting, but at least they weren't staring each other down. Jenny and Cameron had been drinking for a while now and their speech was starting to slur.

"Summer, I'm kinda tiiiiiired. I wan..wanna go home," Cameron said as she reached for her forehead.

"Yeah, Sethy, I'm not feeling so well. I want to go too," Jenny said sticking out her lower lip.

"I can't drive, I've been drinking too, Jen," Seth told her. "How about we get a cab and go back to the hotel?"

Jenny and Cameron both nodded.

They all went outside and stood on the street corner trying to hail a cab. Even though this was the "city that never slept", it was hard to get a taxi.

"God, my arm is tired from having it up so long trying to get this friggin cab!" Seth said to no one imparticular.

Cameron and Jenny were having a drunken conversation but Summer's mind was elsewhere. her eyes were too busy looking Seth up and down and thinking about how he had grown up well.

She got up the nerve to walk over there and try and at least talk to him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"What have you been up to?"

"Sailing, comic booking, and that's pretty much it."

"Oh, cool. That sounds like you," she smiled to herself. "Do you have a job?"

"No."

She was a little taken back. Sure he was mad, she got that, but he didn't have to be so short. She almost walked away, when a sudden burst of energy shot through her. At that short moment, she felt invincible.

"I get it, your mad at me and I understand why, but you could at least talk to me."

"Your right, Summer, I am mad. I am still mad that you left me and that you never called.." he trailed off as a cab finally came to get them, but Summer was not done talking to him. Seth walked over to get the 2 girls and helped them get in the cab. As he was doing this, Summer told the driver where to take them and she paid for the fare in advance. Just as Seth was about to get in the car, Summer grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up and out of the car. She shut the car door and the driver had already taken off.

"What the hell, Summer. That was our ride home!" he said sternly.

"I wanted to talk to you. That's all that I wanted." She looked down at her feet.

Seth sighed and looked at her annoyed. But once he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but soften a little. '_God, keep your backbone' he told himself._ Even since Summer had left, Seth had learned not to let people jerk him around anymore.

Seth started to walk down the street with Summer at his feet.

"So talk."

"I just wanted to see how you've been."

"Jesus christ, this is why you pulled me out of the cab? To ask me how I've been? You could have asked me that in the bad!" He was mad now.

"Just talk to me, don't yell!"

"Fine Summer, I'll talk. My life had been hell for me for the past couple of years. It seems like no one has been there for me, no one knows how I felt. You just pack up and leave one day and it's sayonara! You don't call, don't write, did you even come home once for a holiday?" Summer could see the tears start to shield his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't know what else to do!"

"Yeah, well sorry isn't good enough! You have had no one in your life leave you so suddenly, have you?"

He actually had no idea how much those words sent daggers into Summer's heart.

Her eyes flashed anger before she said, "I do know, Seth. My boyfriend was just killed in a car crash so don't you even tell me that I don't know what it's like!"

'_Here I am again, becoming vulnerable around Seth Cohen, again! Get a fucking grip Summer,' she thought._

And that it when it really hit Seth that she may have had some things happen to her too. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks when he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for longer than either of them knew. He was still mad at her, but she needed him, and he knew that. So, that's what they did. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, people walking around them. Some wondering what was wrong, others totally oblivious to anything wrong. They stood there and let the night absorb them.

**Okay, I really really hope that that was okay. Please leave me feedback, good or bad, and even if it's one word! I am going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until next Tuesday so I would love to have reviews to come back to! Thanks and please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get up, but I've been really busy. I am leaving to go out of town again to Miami, FL on Monday morning through next Sunday so I won't be able to post until then. But I promise that I will post the day that I get back! **

**In the upcoming chapters, Seth and Summer will be reacquainting and going back into their normalcy and how they acted pre-Summer leaving. Hope I doesn't feel too rushed and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

The week had passed by slowly for Seth. Jenny was busy all the time with work and he had no friends there. After that night that Summer had told him of her boyfriends death, he had no clue as to how and act around her. What were they now, friends, acquaintances, shopping pals, gossip buddies? Seth realized that he needed to let his guard down a little bit and let her in, no matter how hard it was.

Meanwhile, Summer, Jenny, and Cameron were becoming very close. They did everything together and sometimes, even Seth would tag along. Jenny has not yet realized just how awkward things could be for Seth and Summer and has yet to find out that they had been in love and the possibility that they still were.

"So, this weekend, finally we can go shopping," Summer told Jenny.

"Yeah," Jenny said, sounding distant.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why would something be wrong?" Jenny asked Summer.

"Oh, I don't know, you just seem like something's wrong."

"Actually something is wrong. It's just Seth has been acting really weird since that night at the club. I don't know why and he's not telling me. All he says is that he's fine and then changes the subject. I don't know what to do about it, I mean, should I ignore it or keep trying to force it?"

Summer looked down, she didn't want to tell her why exactly he had been acting weird.

"I'm sure he's fine, although he never acted like that in highschool.." Her thoughts trailed back to those days and thought about the things that she had regretted, like how she never gave him a chance. It was like a massive flashback that went through her mind of all of the major things that happened in their relationship- the good and the bad.

"In highschool?" Jenny looked very confused.

Summer hadn't realized that she let that out. _'Shit' she thought_.

"Um, what stores do you want to go to this weekend?" She said, trying to change the subject before she would say something else that she would regret.

"No, Summer, what did you mean?"

She hesitated before starting. "Jenny, I have been keeping something from you for the past week that you should have known _since_ last week. See, Seth and I went to school together, from preschool all the way through highschool."

Jenny just looked at her and she could tell that their was more that Summer was leaving out.

"And?" Jenny urged.

"And, we dated, for a long time."

"But, that still doesn't explain why he's been acting so weird."

"Uh, yeah, it sort of does. See, we were supposed to go to college together and..." Summer didn't exactly know how to say this. "We went through a lot together. Like one summer when he sailed away cause his best friend and brother had to go back to Chino where he could have gotten a girl pregnant, and when my best friend died, and when his mom went to rehab, and when my dad started dating my best friends mom. God, I could go on forever. And things didn't end so well between us." Summer really didn't want to continue, and she hadn't meant to talk that long, but it seemed like the words just kept coming and she couldn't stop them.

"How do you mean?" An interested Jenny asked.

"Uh, well, I went into his room one day and told him that I was leaving. That I didn't want him to have to fall because of me, that I would just drag him down. So I left. Never called, never e-mailed," she thought back to the night at the club. "And I never came home for holidays. I knew that if I saw him that it would be too hard to leave again."

Summer sighed, again reliving some of her past.

She paused, not sure of wether to say what was on her mind at that very second. But, she said it anyways, "I loved him, all of him." After she said those last words, she didn't think that she would be able to look at Jenny in the eyes so she got up and walked away, back to her room.

Seth decided that today, he was going to go and search the streets for a good comic book store.

So far, he had not come across anything spectacular which he found very weird considering all the stores New York had to offer.

He didn't know how long he had been walking or even where he was, but what Seth Cohen did know, was when he found a good comic book store. He looked up at the street sign and noticed he was on St. Marks Place, crossing through Cooper Square and 2nd Avenue. Ah, here it was- Saint Marks Comics. Now, this would be his haven.

Just as he was about to walk up the stairs into the building, his cell phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hey, I, um, I need to talk to you about some very important things. Could you come back to the hotel now and we could go out for dinner or something?"

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been searching all day for a good store and he finally found one.

"Yes, I'll be there soon." He flipped the phone shut before Jenny had time to say anything else.

He got a cab and headed straight back.

Earlier that day, Sam had ordered all of the people who worked at the reception desks around the country to meet in the lobby of the Hilton. She had wanted to discuss some different things that would be coming up in the new year and how to handle different things that would be taking place around the new offices.

Cameron had done all that she needed to do and was on her way up the her room. She walked in and saw Summer, deep in thought.

"Hey, what's up?"

Summer didn't answer.

"Uh, hello? What's up?"

This time, Summer looked up and noticed that Cameron was in the room. The next day, after the club incident, Summer had told Cameron all about her past with Seth and how seeing him again made her question herself.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," Cameron urged her to continue.

"Well, I had a coffee today with Jenny and the topic of Seth came up and I kinda told her everything..." Cameron's eyes widened as Summer said that.

"Well, you know, everything except the fact that I might still be in love with him. I only told her that I_ was_ in love."

"Ah, Summer," Cameron said, sympathetically.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard, seeing him again, especially after what just happened with Danny."

"Maybe you should tell Seth how you feel?"

"Yeah, right. Are you crazy?" Summer looked at Cameron like she was crazy for even suggesting that, although on the inside, she caught herself second guessing what she had just said,_ 'Maybe I should do that, let him know how I still feel?' she thought_.

"Maybe he would tell you the same thing as what your feeling."

"No, he won't. He has Jenny now."

"Summer. If you love him, fight for him. After everything that you have told me about him and how he fought for you, he needs to know that you can fight for him, that you won't give up, even if he thinks you don't love him. Hell, I wish I had someone who I knew I loved and who I would fight for. No guy has even fought for me and the fact that you have someone who fought for you, well, that should tell you everything."

Summer looked up from the bed spread and smiled at Cameron.

"Thanks."

"You, Summer Roberts, Miss. Know-It-All should have been able to figure that out on your own." Jenny said with a straight face, then let her lips start to curl into a smile.

"I don't know why I like you,"said a joking Summer.

"I'm irresistible," Cameron smiled.

"Uh huh," she said, as both girls giggled.

While Summer had received a new understanding of what to do with Seth, Seth had just gotten a cab back to the hotel. He took the elevator up and slid the hotel key card into the slot and walked in, seeing Jenny sitting on the bed. Seth walked over and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her arm and looked at her intently, forcing her to look up from the glare.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen you in a while and you've seemed a little out of it these last couple of days," Jenny said as Seth looked towards the ground.

"Yeah, well you've been busy with Summer and Cameron and work."

"Don't blame this on me Seth, you're the one who has been acting weird ever since Bungalow 8," Jenny said, getting angry that Seth was blaming her for their lack of seeing each other.

"Whatever, Jen. Do you want to do something tonight or not?"

"Yes, Seth," Jenny spat, "I want to talk to you about some things. Right here, right now."

"Okay, what?" He said as he threw his arms in the air.

"I want to know what has been going on these last couple of days. And I also want you to tell me about Summer."

Seth looked up at her at the mention of Summer. _'What could she know about that?' he thought_.

"That part of my life doesn't matter anymore. _She_ doesn't matter anymore."

But Seth knew, he knew she still mattered. He hated admitting that to himself. He hated knowing that he loved her but that she didn't return that feeling.

"Yes, it does matter, Seth."

"What does talking about my past have anything to do with what is going on here?" he said.

"Summer. She's from your past. I know Seth."

Seth turned his face more away from her hoping that she wouldn't be able to see his shocked face.

"She has to be why you have been acting so weird. Just tell me what happened with you guys."

Her voice was soothing, understanding. At the calmness of her voice, Seth looked up and into her eyes.

"Well, lets see. It all started in the 3rd grade when she would feed the squirrels her lunch. I would watch her everyday and everyday she did something that would pull me in farther even though she didn't know that she was. She didn't even talk to me until I was a sophomore. That was the year that Ryan came to live with us. He then started to hang out with Marissa, Summer's best friend at that time, which caused us to be able to spend time together. Then something just happened and she started to like me, and that was arguably the best day of my life." Seth smiled, remembering. "But then, Anna, my ex-girlfriend, she came into town after being away from a sailing trip and then I started to like her because I wasn't sure that I would ever get that chance with Summer. Then we had like this triangle thing for a while and then Anna came over to my house on New Years Eve, cliche, I know. And after that we started dating. And then Marissa got involved a little with this guy, Oliver, and then he threatened to shoot himself and then I was happy to hear that Marissa was okay and then I told Anna that I was going to call Summer and tell her that Marissa was okay and then she got mad and we broke up and then I went to Summer's house," he said, skipping the part about their little rendezvous. "And then we started dating and a bunch of other stuff happened and well," he unsure of weather to say the last part, "I fell hopelessly in love with her." He finished, mad at himself for basically reliving his life up until the end of sophomore year.

Jenny's face fell. They both really did love each other. And the fact that Seth had been acting weird this past week spoke volumes.

"Do you still, you know– love her?" That was the last question that she wanted to ask, but she needed an answer.

This was Seth's time to really think about what she was asking. He sat there for a minute, not looking at Jenny. Seth pursed his lips and finally came up with an answer.

"See, I hate this question because there would be so many ways to answer that. To be totally blunt, yes, I love Summer Roberts, always have, always will. But, I love you, too."

It killed Seth to say those 3 words. Those 3 words were monstrous and they held true meaning, but when he said that to her, it wasn't like when he told Summer that he loved her, _loves her._

"I love you too, Seth, but this is like huge news to me. My God, you loved each other. You loved her- she loved you."

"I just have one question, how did you find out about Summer and me?"

"Summer told me, actually. But right now, I'm going to take a walk."

"Jen, it's like 10. Were in Times Square, you shouldn't be by yourself."

"Seth, I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I just need to think about this for a while."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the hotel room.

Seth thought about why had just happened and he decided that there was only one thing that he could do now. Go and see Summer.

He walked out of the room after grabbing his key and made his way up to the 17th floor. He held his hand up to the door, ready to knock, but pulled it away. Was he ready to do this, talk to her again, _alone? _He decided that this was a better time than never and knocked 5 times in that rhythmic way.

"Coming!" Summer yelled. She threw open the door and there he stood. Her breath became caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hey."

"Cohen, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Uh sure, come in. Or do you want to go get something to eat? I just realized that I haven't eaten dinner yet." She smiled.

"Yeah, dinner's good. I haven't eaten either."

She grabbed her purse and they were off. They walked down the street in silence, but for the first time that week, it was comfortable. They came upon this small Italian restaurant and got seated right in front of the window. They ordered their drinks, ordered their food, ate their food and still they had not talked about what was on both of their minds. The left the restaurant and walked down a quite back street where the apartment lights were both off and on.

"So..."

"Yeah, Cohen, I think that we should talk."

"Yeah, um, Jenny came to me today and asked me about our past. I told her basically my whole life story and you were in quite a bit of it," Summer raised her eyes. "Yeah, your right, all of it." Seth admitted, "But, I don't know, I just- God I don't know."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean."

'_God, I cannot believe that I am about to do this,' Summer thought. _

"Seth, um I have something to tell you. Something like, totally monumental."

"Okay," he said, wanting to know more.

Summer stopped walking before beginning to say what was on her mind.

"Since Danny has died, I have been thinking a lot about when I left and about the people I left, more so you, but I see how stupid I was to leave you and leave what we had. I was so scared, Seth, of losing you, of making you crack because what I went through would have done that."

"I would have cracked for you, you know that, Summer. I would have done anything for you."

"I know, but let me finish, please. I know that I told you I loved you, but my love for you is something that is never going to go away, as much as I make it try. And believe me, I have tried, but I don't know what it is about you Seth Cohen that keeps reeling me back in."

Seth had a feeling of what she was about to say, but he wasn't sure.

"And what I really want to say is, I love you. There are no other words to express how I feel because those 3 words mean everything."

Seth looked into her eyes and a look of relief flooded through both of them. He smiled a little as did she. He leaned down to her and raised his hand to rest it gently on her neck and slowly inched closer, his eyes never leaving hers. He finally captured her lips in his. It was now her turn. She got up on her tippy-toes and snaked her arms around his neck and locked them at its base. He pulled back a little and opened his eyes too look at her. Her's were still closed, her mind twirling with new possibilities. He leaned in again, rougher this time. They stood like that for a while, kissing, enjoying the others touch that they had lived without for so long.

They finally broke apart, their lips swollen with a newfound connection to each other.

"I missed you. I missed this," it was Seth's turn to talk.

"Me too." Summer looked up at him and reached for his neck again to bring him down into another kiss.

Seth's thoughts wondered over to Jenny. He quickly changed them back to Summer and noticed how easy it was to do. It was ironic how all of those years go by without Summer and how he could not block her out, but now that she was here he could block out everything else.

**I am sorry if this chapter is shit. I had a lot of trouble writing it. Please read and review and suggestions are totally welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Please look on chapter 7's A/N because there was something important that I changed to this chapter!**

**Hey! I'm back and I will be able to post more readily now. Yes, I know that that did seem rushed, but there will be conflict surrounding that. Please stick with me and keep reading and reviewing!**

**And thank you so much to those who review. They mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Zip.**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Summer's mouth continued to rant those same 3 words over and over again in a hushed whisper. Her and Seth had just gotten back from their small dinner and they were on their way up to her hotel room.

Things had started to get pretty heated when Summer suggested that they take it back to her room. Seth followed obediently and as soon as they were in the elevator, Seth picked Summer up and she wrapped her legs around his middle, connecting her lips to his.

'_This is so right. This is how it should be,' she thought._

The elevator buzzed signaling the end of the journey up. Summer took Seth's hand and lead him to her room. Summer looked inside to see if Cameron was there and luckily for her, she wasn't.

Seth started thinking about Jenny and how she was just one floor down. It was true, Seth liked the idea of being in love with Jenny, but when he was with Summer, he realized that he wasn't _in_ love with her.

As much as Seth wanted to drop everything and fly away to an exotic island and be with Summer for eternity, he wouldn't break Jenny's heart. As he came back to reality, he felt Summer's hand skim the top of his dark brown corduroys. He bit his lip, not wanting her to stop, but he knew she needed to.

"Sum, stop, please."

She stopped and looked up at him.

"What, why?"

"Jenny." It was all that he needed to say for him to see the disappointment and hurt flash through her eyes.

"But I thought that you wanted everything I did. That you missed us."

"I do. But, I can't do this to Jenny. Things are finally starting to fit and take place. But," he raised his hands and put them on the back of his head in frustration, "fuck! You just come in and my whole world turns upside down. Everything just got really confusing."

"God, sorry!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. It's just every time I think that things will turn out okay, something gets in the way and I can see that that something is better that what I thought was best. I just don't know anymore."

He got up from sitting on the bed and started to pace.

"I've gotten comfortable with Jenny and yes, I still need to find a job, but things were starting to settle."

"Cohen, we could have that. We could settle down. I want this. I want you." Summer pleaded.

"I want this too Summer, but right now, it's just something that I can't have."

Seth walked over to Summer and took her jaw and placed a short kiss on her lips. With that, Seth walked out of the room and back to Jenny.

"Jen, you here?"

"Back so soon?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to talk to Summer."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Just stuff."

"Okay, I'm not going to push you or anything, but is everything sorted out? You back to your old

self?"

"Yeah, I'm better."

Jenny walked over and hugged him, truly believing that everything was back to normal.

"Thank you. Can we go back to how we were a couple of weeks ago? I know that things have been a bit rocky between us the last month or so, but I thought that we were getting somewhere, making strides."

"Sure we can."

"Good."

Even though Jenny believed that everything would return to normal, she still had those feelings of doubt. Would Summer and him become as close as they were in highschool considering that there was still more than a month and a half of them being in the same building? And would Seth find something better than her?

"I can't believe it! I thought we were getting somewhere! I finally told him my feelings first and he toyed with them and then threw them back in my face!" Summer sobbed to Cameron several minutes after Seth walked out.

"Sum, I'm sure he didn't mean to toy with you. I can see that he still loves you. The way he looks at you." Cameron tried to sooth Summer, unsure if she actually speaking the truth to her. "How about we go shopping this weekend. Saturday morning, well grab coffee and well be standing in front of Prada before it even opens."

They had been trying to set up a time to shop ever since they got to New York, but it never worked out. And if Cameron knew anything about Summer, it was that shopping was something that she loved to indulge in.

Summer looked up and silently nodded her head in agreement.

"I know that Jenny may not be your favorite person right now, but we should invite her. You don't want her to grow any suspicions of anything that happened."

"Your right. I just need to let her and Seth have their fun and then think of a big gesture to get him back. He loved to use big romantic gestures with me, so I'll use one on him."

"Play nice, Sum." Cameron joked.

"I just need him."

"I know."

The rest of the week passed slowly by for Summer. She needed to put away her grudges toward Jenny and understand that Jenny wan not to blame for this. Even though whenever she saw her she wanted to strangle her and kill her since she was with Seth, she decided to try and not think about that.

She had even called her to come shopping with her and Cameron on Saturday and to meet them at the New World Coffee on 5th Avenue and to not be late.

It was finally Saturday morning and Summer had gotten up especially early in order to take a shower and apply her make-up. She knew that Jenny would bring Seth along and that he would complain the whole time. But, if they would be together for the whole day, she might as well make it seem like she's okay with the situation.

Shortly after Summer's process ended, Cameron woke up.

"God, it's like 7:30."

"Uh huh."

"In the morning." Cameron paused. Summer was not a morning person. "Are you insane? How long have you been up?"

"Lets see. Give or take 2 hours."

"2 hours? Jesus Summer, what have you been doing?"

"Getting ready. I can hear the department stores. Their calling for me. And if I can't have Seth, he should at least see what he's missing." Summer smiled.

"Your unreal," Cameron said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What can I say."

Summer walked over to her suitcase.

"I hate living out of my suitcase. It's annoying and of course I leave everything that I want to wear back in Texas. Haven't you ever noticed that you always over pack but can still find nothing to wear._ Ever?_"

"Sum, I am sure that with the 6 _massive_ bags you brought, there is at least one thing that you

wouldn't mind wearing. I'm sure that everything you brought looks amazing on you anyways."

"Yeah, yeah. Go shower. We have things to do and clothes to buy!"

"Seth, sweetie! Up, up! We have a day of shopping ahead of us!" Jenny squealed.

"5 more minutes." Seth said as he took the pillow and placed it over his head.

"Seth. Up. Now."

Seth slowly sat up, eyes still clenched shut. "It is like 8 in the morning. Stores don't open until 10. And we don't really need to get there right when they open either. It's not like were meeting people."

"Yes, we are meeting people. Summer and Cameron. And we do need to be on time. Bulgari and Fendi are waiting for me."

"Great," he mumbled.

"Come on. Get in the shower. Were meeting them at New World Coffee on 5th Avenue at 9."

Summer sat impatently next to Cameron at the coffee house waiting for Seth and Jenny.

"God. Where the hell are they? It's 9:10!"

"I'm sure their on their way." Cameron said, trying to reason with her.

"Do they not know that the stores open soon?"

Right as she said that, they came bustling in arguing. Summer looked up hearing the middle of their conversation, secretly pleased.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Jesus Christ, calm down Jenny. It's shopping. The stores aren't going to get up and run away to North Dakota."

"God, stop with the sarcasm. Your not even funny."

"Whatever. You want a coffee?"

"Yes, but I'll get it myself."

"Good. I wasn't going to get you one anyways."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Great."

Seth walked up to order while Jenny walked over to Summer and Cameron.

"God! He can never be on time and he is always so damn sarcastic." Jenny ranted as she threw off her jacket and set down her Chanel tote.

Seth then walked back over with latte in hand and Jenny stood up to walk over to the counter. He looked up after sitting down and fully realized that Summer was sitting directly across from him.

"Summer. Uh, hi." he said awkwardly.

"Cohen. Hello."

"Hey, so what's up?" He said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Oh you know, the usual. But, as you know were shopping today. So yay!"

"Right. Woo hoo."

"Aw, cheer up Cohen. At least you can hold the bags. That's something to do." Summer said as she gave him a sweet smile.

Seth was about to something back when Jenny walked over. She took her seat next to Seth's and started talking about something insignificant. Her words went in one ear and out the other for both Seth and Summer. Instead, they were stealing secret glances, all while Cameron was trying to take everything and noticing the chemistry between her roommate and ex-boyfriend.

The time quickly became 10 am and Summer jumped up demanding that everyone come all quickly saying, "we need to be there right now. Someone could be in there right now looking at the same thing I want and taking the last one in my size!"

**So, everyone got up and followed her to the first stop of the day: Prada. They had managed to make it down 5th Avenue by 3 pm, but there was still one store that Summer wanted to go in, Versace. **

"**Come on, this is the last store," pause, "I think." Summer added as an after thought.**

"**Thank Jesus and Moses!" Seth exclaimed.**

"**Don't run there, Cohen. I know you can't wait to get there."**

**She opened the big brass door to reveal clothes, shoes, and handbags. She walked over to this red cocktail dress and examined it. It was strapless and came to just below the knee. It came up in an empire cut and right where it hugged her the tightest, it started to flow out. **

"**I don't see anything in here," both Cameron and Jenny complained as they walked up to Summer. **

"**I see some things that I would like to try on. Do you want to get the car and pull it up then I can try these things on and you won't have to wait?"**

"**Sure," said Cameron and Jenny in unison. **

"**Seth, how about you stay here with the bags and help Summer if she needs anything." Cameron suggested. **

'**_Of course,' Seth thought._**

"**Sure thing, Cam," Seth said, teeth gritted.**

"**Oh, um okay then." Jenny was not so comfortable about this one, "We'll see you soon."**

**They walked out and Seth and Summer heard the front door close.**

"**Okay Cohen, come on. I just need to try this on and maybe a few other things and then we can leave."**

**Summer grabbed some more things and took them back to the dressing room. She slipped off her skinny jeans, red shirt, and black ballet flats, pulling up the red cocktail dress. **

"**Um, Cohen, could you help me for a sec?"**

"**I guess."**

**She opened the door to reveal the dress and turned around showing him the open zipper. **

**He reached down to where the zipper puller was and began to slowly raise it. He touched her skin with the tips of his fingers to make it easier to zip up, not that he minded touching her. She felt her insides twist and turn with delight. She closed her eyes and before she knew it he was done. She kept standing there thinking while he stood behind her, arms at his sides.**

"**Summer, is that okay?"**

**She turned around and looked at him.**

"**Yeah, great." She said as she looked in the mirror.**

**She turned to the door, ready to close it when she heard Seth mumble something.**

"**What was that?"**

"**That dress. You look really pretty."**

**She smiled and offered a "thanks".**

**She closed the door, trying to think of some conversation topics so it wouldn't be awkward, more awkward.**

"**So, things with Jenny, good?" Summer raised her voice so it would loft over the door.**

"**Uh, yeah, their fine."**

"**Everything you thought New York would be with her?" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.**

"**Well, no, not exactly. She's been pretty busy and I have to say that with all this great city has to offer, I have only found one comic book store that meets my standards."**

"**Yes, well, Comic-Cohen, not everyone has that same acquired taste as you. Is it unfortunate really." **

"**Ha, ha, Summer, you are _funny. _And the amazing thing about what you just said is totally true- it is unfortunate that people are not more like me and enjoy my hobbies. They really are conversation topics that people would learn to love if they would just be open to them." **

**Seth looked down at his shoes and smiled. Things were really going back to how they were before. Thinking about the past again, he wasn't aware that Summer had come out again, this time in a navy blue satin shirt that was tight around the bust and flowed out nicely right below. **

"**Yeah, that's nice. Defiantly a keeper."**

"**Uh huh. Cohen, what time is it?"**

"**Time for you to get a watch."**

"**God, seriously, what time."**

"**4:25."**

"**Wow, we've been in here long. Didn't we come in at 3?"**

"**Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, Jenny and Cameron have probably been waiting forever." Seth stood up, getting the strewn bags and gathering them.**

"**Yeah, your right, I forgot that they were even here," Summer laughed out loud, but more to herself.**

"**While your getting dressed, I am going to set these bags in here with you and then run out and tell them that we will be right out." **

**Without even thinking, Seth opened the dressing room door to a shirtless Summer. Seth's mouth dropped and he quickly closed the door, leaning up against it from the back.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't even thinking. I just thought that- damn it, I have no idea what I was thinking."**

"**Cohen, it's okay. Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"**

"**Yeah. Okay. I'll be right back."**

**Seth walked away and on the other side of the door, stood a smiling Summer. **

**Okay, so that was the re-done ending. Hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Summer is coming to a close and things have been crazy. And then of course when I had this chapter to post, my internet got screwed up and I was on the phone for like 4 hours, no joke, with those stupid people and then they couldn't figure it out and they had to pass my problem onto someone else who couldn't get back to me until the next day- and let's just say that it was a big problem. And now I really see how much I live on my computer. I was so bored. And then my mom grounded me for something dumb and I couldn't leave the house for the whole day- and yeah, it was pretty much a nightmare. **

**Okay! On with the story. Oh, one more major thing. I decided to change the last scene and take out the call about the Nana being in the hospital. I had some reviews- along with my personal thoughts-, that it seemed to move a little faster than I would have liked and you would have liked to see, so please go and read it. I made it bold so it should be easy to distinguish where that scene starts. **

**Sorry for that way long A/N! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just the 1st and 2nd Seasons and some pictures of Adam Brody.**

Their shopping day had seemed like a lifetime ago and work was in full swing again for the week. Summer, Cameron, and Jenny were all working hard to get this show together along with everyone else. Right now it seemed as if the room was the back of a stage: clothes, chairs, people everywhere. But, by the next weekend, everything would look perfect.

"People! Come on! We have exactly," Sam looked at her watch, "144 hours until this Marc Jacobs fashion show and we are very, _very_ behind. We still have lights to put up, chairs to place in their correct rows..."

Sam continued on with her ranting but Summer's thoughts were else where. Danny, Seth, and Marissa. After her and Seth's small encounter in the dressing room of Versace, memories seemed to flood back in a non-stop motion. Almost all of the people that she cared about so much had been taken from her. And of course the person that she loved like no one else, she had been the one to leave.

She felt someone grab her shoulder and she spun around to be greeted with a huge smile.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, nothing. No, I totally take that back! Something major has just happened!"

Summer smiled, "What?"

"I think I am in love!" Cameron squealed.

"Oh really? Who!"

"His name is Kelan and he works in the L.A. offices. I am telling you, I never believed in love at first sight until like, right this second!"

"What happened?" Summer asked, truly happy for her friend even though she knew nothing about him.

"Well, you know me, how clumsy I can be, well Sam told me to grab chairs and start to line them up with how the catwalk was arranged and I grabbed too many that I could handle and I turned around and they all fell everywhere and then one fell in his way and he tripped and fell and I went over and helped him and then it happened!"

"Cam, that's great! Well not that he fell, but that you met!"

"It totally was a blessing in disguise. I can't believe you didn't hear it. It was like totally loud."

"Oh, yeah. I was just caught up in my own thoughts," Summer brushed them off.

"Well, okay. I've got to get back to work. And don't forget we have that meeting later with only our firms office at the hotel!" Cameron yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Oh yeah, thanks I would have forgotten about that. Bye!"

Just as Summer was about to get back to work, another hand touched her lower back.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, just thought I'd see if Jenny was here but I can't find her."

"Oh, yeah I don't know where she is. I can try and find her if you want." Summer was

disappointed. She had thought that just for a second he was here looking for her.

"Oh no, it's fine. But, it is getting close to lunch, you want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, totally. I was just thinking about when we were going to get off for lunch. Let me grab my jacket, tell Sam, and I'll be right back."

"Great."

Summer walked away and did the things that she said she would do. In the meantime, as Seth was waiting around for Summer, Jenny had come waltzing by only to notice Seth standing in the large room.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Jenny questioned.

Seth cringed, he hated being called _baby_. "Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I would drop in, say hi. But, I've got to get going. I have a comic book store to head to."

"Ah, more comic hunting. Yes, well have fun."

"Yep. Bye!"

"Wait, it is almost time for lunch, do you want to grab something?"

"Oh, no that's okay I was just going to grab a bagel on the way and anyways you seem busy.

But, we can have dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"Yeah, perfect." She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, bye."

Five minutes later Summer walked over to find Seth standing at the door ready to leave.

"Sorry I took so long. Sam was like questioning me about everything."

"No problem. So where to?"

"Umm, well there is this cute little café on Columbus Avenue, but it is kinda far away. I went there with Sam the other day during one of our lunch breaks. They have the best fudgy chocolate torte with hazelnut ice cream." She smiled.

"Awesome. So tell me about this fashion show your putting on."

Summer told him all about what they were planning on doing and all of the different designers that would be having their shows there over the next week. They had been seated and were just getting their food when Seth's cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, hold on." Seth apologized.

"It's fine."

"Hello?... Hey, dad!... What's up?... No, I'm not busy, well I am sitting here with Summer. Were having lunch, why what's going on?... Are you serious? A coma?... No, no, I'll go right away. Room 528?.. Okay, yeah I'll talk to you later." He snapped the phone shut and thought about his conversation with his dad.

"Everything alright?"

"It's the Nana. She's in the hospital. Apparently she was getting ready to walk down the steps in her house and she had a really bad fall and her head hit the floor pretty hard and had a brain aneurysm and she is in a coma now. You wouldn't think that falling down the stairs could do that."

"Oh my God. Are you going to the hospital now?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I go now. Will you be okay walking back on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

What Summer really wanted was to go with him, be there for him.

"Okay, thanks." He gave her a quick, friendly hug and ran out of the café.

Summer sat there for about 5 seconds and she knew what she had to do. She took a twenty and a five out of her purse to cover Seth and hers lunch, jumped up, grabbed her purse and jacket, and ran out onto the sidewalk. She looked up and down the street looking for Seth when she finally spotted his brown, curly head of hair running in the direction of a taxi.

"Seth! Wait!" She called out.

Even though he was a little ways down, he heard his name being called. He looked down to where he thought the voice was coming from and saw Summer running towards him.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I'm coming with you."

Seth smiled slightly and grabbed her hand to pull her to where the taxi was waiting.

"Thanks," Seth said after they were on their way to the hospital.

"Sure," she said and grabbed his one hand in her two and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise. The Nana, you know, she is very strong."

"She is that," Seth said, trying to not think about the bad.

They arrived at the hospital and after what seemed like countless hours of waiting a doctor finally came out and told them about the Nana's condition.

"It seems that Mrs. Cohen had suffered a brain aneurysm by falling down the steps in her home. Oh, just one quick question, you are a relative I am guessing?"

"Yes, she's my Nana, well my Grandma." Seth explained.

"And is this your wife?" Dr. Goldman said, pointing to Summer.

"No, no, just a friend. This is Summer Roberts," he said at lightning speed.

"Oh well is it okay then if I share with her what is happening to Mrs. Cohen?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well when she fell down her steps, the fall being as hard as it was caused bleeding into the brain and quite possibly the space closely surrounding the brain called the subarachnoid space, which could end up causing a subarachnoid hemorrhage. A subarachnoid hemorrhage from a brain aneurysm can lead to a hemorrhagic stroke, brain damage, or possibly death. Right now, there is limited brain activity but she will be in the coma state for either a couple more hours or even weeks."

"Can we see her?"

"You may, but she does have some bandages. And also, from the fall, she broke her arm so that will have a cast supporting it. And since she is comatose, I can only allow one person in her room at a time."

"Okay, thank you for your time Dr. Goldman," Seth held out his hand and they shook.

"No problem and thank you for coming in and letting me explain a few things to you about your Grandmother's condition." He got up and walked away.

"So, you wanna go see her first?" Seth asked Summer.

"Oh gosh, no. You should see her first."

"Well, alright."

Summer stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Be strong, Seth. She'll pull through."

He nodded silently and took the elevator up to her room. He walked in very quietly and saw her through the glass that sat in the wall before her room. He turned the knob and walked slowly over to and sat down in the seat by the bed.

"Nana," he said softly taking her hand in his. He was timid at first. "Hi. I haven't seen you in a while and this situation is most unfortunate. I can't believe that you are here. I was actually going to call and set up a time to meet you. For lunch, coffee even. Okay, your right, I hadn't really thought about it, but now that I am sitting her by you, I can't believe that I didn't think about it. You know me and how I love to talk and everything, but I have been going through some things. See I have a girlfriend now, Jenny. We're here for two months because of her work and we happened to run into Summer and you know how I feel about Summer. And now my whole dynamic has changed. Now I have no idea what I want. I thought I did, but now everything is so confusing. I wish you would wake up and help me out. Last time you were in Newport, which was like God how many years ago? Seven? Anyways, even though we didn't spend a lot of time together, just you being there and the few things that you said to me helped me. I love Summer so much and I could totally see myself with her all the time, but Jenny, I think she wants something more. But right now I just don't think that I can give that to her. She is a very nice girl, don't get me wrong, although my parents don't seem to like her too much, which is weird, sorry, I'll get to the point. Nana! Even when your not "here per se" I can still see in your face that you are telling me to stop rambling. How do you do that! Okay, but I just can't see myself with her for the rest of my life. But, I am not _in love _with her. And right this second, like seriously right now, I think I have finally realized what I want and need. I have always known it I guess, but I think it just came up from the depths of me. Thanks Nana. But, Summer, she's here with me now and I think that she wants to talk to you too. So, please get better soon. And I love you. And even though the doctor says that there is limited brain activity now, I know that you are having some awesome dreams so when you wake up you are going to have to tell me all about them." he stood up and started his way out of the room. "Bye, Nana." And with that, he walked out of the room and down.

The elevator doors opened and he walked over to Summer and sat down.

"You okay?" She asked him softly.

He gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah. And you can go now if you want."

"Do you mind? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

Summer got up and walked over to where Seth had just been.

She walked into the room, almost as quietly as Seth had.

"Hi, Nana. Oh gosh, I hope it's okay that I just called you Nana," she let out a small laugh, "I just have never called you anything I realize. Wow, here I am rambling. Your grandson really can cause people to do things they never thought they would and in my case ramble and damn it there I go again. Okay, well I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I just got this awesome new job down in Texas with this big magazine company and even though I haven't been there long, I love it! My boyfriend just died and seeing Seth again, he has just changed everything inside me. He made me forget about what happened and I love him for that along with like almost everything else about him, except of course for those few select things," she laughed again. "I don't know what he does to me, but it is something that makes me want to be close to him every time I am with him. I want to go back to how we were in highschool. Everything seemed so perfect back then and now he has this girlfriend, Jenny. For a couple of days I even tried to make him want me, pathetic I know, but as weird as this may sound, I feel like I am fighting for a lost cause here. Jenny and him seem to be doing good now, and as much as I want to mess that up, there is something inside of me telling me not to. I love him, I love Seth Cohen. That feels so good to say that and I want something to make him see that. I can see here by how much I have talked that I have some major thinking that I need to do. So, Nana, get better please, Seth loves you and hey, even I love you. You were like the grandma that I never had. So, I will see you soon and maybe we can grab coffee or something." Summer raised her hand and placed it on the Nana's hand. "Bye."

While Summer was upstairs, Seth realized that it was getting late and remembered that he had made dinner plans with Jenny. He reached inside of his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed speed dial number 4 and it connected him to Jenny's cell. It always made him laugh that after all these years, Summer was still speed dial number 1, followed by Ryan as number 2, and his parents house as number 3.

"Hello?" Came a panicked voice.

"Hey, it's me. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just worried. I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. Where have you been?"

"I got a call from my dad today saying that my Nana was in the hospital. And you know that hospitals don't like for cell phones to be on."

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Jenny had never met the Nana but she had heard a lot about her from Seth.

"Well she's in a coma but the doctors think that she should be out soon. But, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"That's good and yeah we are if your feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, how about 5 Ninth. I heard from the concierge that it was a good restaurant."

"Yeah, sure where is it?"

"On 5 and 9th. Right up in the Meat Packing District. I'll meet you there around 8:30."

"Okay, bye."

The elevator landed not too long after he had hung up.

"Hey, it was good to see her. I has been a long time," Summer said.

"Yeah, how about we get you back to the hotel."

"Okay."

Seth lead her out and they got a cab back to the hotel. She went up and took a hot shower and thought about what had come through her today at the hospital.

Seth went to the restaurant and noticed that Jenny was already there. He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead and sat down at the seat opposite her. Things were unusually quiet as they sat there eating their meal. After about 3 more minutes of silence, Jenny spoke.

"So, Seth, I have been thinking," she paused, saying nothing.

" Yes, and what have you been thinking about?"

"Well, we have been together for a while now, right?"

Seth raised his eyes in conformation.

"And we have been pretty steady and not a lot has been able to come between us."

Seth just looked at her. He had no idea what was coming. Was she breaking up with him? Was she asking for more than just dating?

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, you see, as a couple, I was thinking that we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Right, and how do you suggest we do that?"

"I think we should get married."

Right as she began to speak her mind, Seth had taken a drink of his water and by the end of her sentence, his water was spewed across the floor. His eyes bulged as big as frisbees and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came.

"Wow, um that is a really big step. Jenny, I don't know if we are ready for that. I mean, marriage is permanent," and just as he said that, Jenny erupted.

Jenny opened her mouth and just as she did that, _'oh shit.' popped into Seth's mind_.

"WHAT! So what you are basically telling me is that what we have is not permanent, that when you decide that we don't fit anymore that we are just going to be over!" Jenny was practically screaming, but nobody was really aware of the situation which Seth was very thankful for.

"I do not think so Seth Cohen. We are in this now together! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This is about Summer isn't it. You still wish you were with her!"

"No, Jenny that isn't it at all. We are done- for good. All I am saying is that maybe we should really think about what getting married means. Are we really sure that we want to take up the responsibilities of married life?" Seth really had no clue what he meant by that, but it sounded good.

Seth knew what marriage really meant. It meant being so happy waking up to that person every morning, being there for them- good and bad times, making them happy, being their best friend, and most importantly, loving them so much that it hurts you to think about loving someone else that much.

He really did want to be able to move on from Summer in his mind, but in his heart, he knew that it was totally impossible.

And right now, it was killing him on the inside to be here with Jenny right now and know that she wanted to take that huge next step with him but that he didn't want to with her. He was flattered, really, that someone would want to spend their life with him, _him!_ But, he just couldn't bare the thought of someone feeling so much for him and thinking that they both shared the same feelings when that wasn't how it actually was.

"Yes, I do know, and I want to share those responsibilities with you," her voice softened and she took his hands in hers.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, but I don't think that I am ready to share those with you." His eyes showed his sincerity and sorrow. "Excuse me." He pulled his hands away from hers, slid his chair back, and walked out of the restaurant. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

**Hope you enjoyed! I am really happy with how this chapter turned out so if you could leave a review to say what you thought that would be awesome! And also, if you could tell me if you liked the scene I changed from last chapter. I thought that it worked out a lot better. So thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I know that I am sort of slow when it comes to updating and school starts on Tuesday, but I really will try my hardest to get chapters up. So, please stick with me and this story. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Zip. Zilch. None.**

**Chapter 8**

Summer had made her way up the her hotel room hoping to see Cameron sitting on the bed watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. It fit her mood right now. She slid her plastic hotel key into the slot and watched the light change from red to green. She walked in and noticed a piece of paper on the night stand.

_Sum, _

_Went out with Kelan. Dinner and a movie. Be home around 11:30 and call me when you get in! I'll bring home ice cream or something and you can tell me about your day._

_- Cam_

Summer smiled and grabbed her cell and called Cameron. No answer. '_Huh,' she thought_.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off after turning the shower on as hot as she could stand it. She stepped in and thought about the events of the day and about what she had confessed to the Nana. She decided that once she got out of the shower, she would put on a pair of sweat pants and one of Seth's old vintage t-shirts that she had kept all these years, grab a vanilla latte from the Lenox Hill Coffee Shop, get a taxi and head to Battery Park, her number one destination for times when she needed to think.

Forty minutes later and Summer was making her way down the boardwalk with the lamp posts as guidance. She walked out on the pier and sat at the very end, legs swinging over the edge, and the wind blowing her hair all around. She pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders and wondered what Seth was doing at that moment. _'Probably having a great time with Jenny and some romantic restaurant,' she thought bitterly. _Little did she know, that was not the case at all.

Seth walked out of the restaurant, thoughts rushing in and out of his head. He most defiantly did not want to get married. He wasn't even ready. And the kicker for him was that Jenny was the one to tell him that she wanted to get married. He always imagined he would be the one to ask the girl to marry him, not the other way around. Sure, Seth Cohen was open to different things, but he wasn't so sure about the woman asking him, unless the both just knew it and there wasn't really a question of it being a question.

He looked up at the name of the restaurant again and decided to do a little walking through the meat packing district. After about 20 minutes of walking and replaying the events of the day, he remembered where someone told him to go incase he ever needed think.

He walked back to some of the familiar streets that he had been walking on several minutes prior and hailed a taxi that drove by.

"Hi. Battery Park please," Seth told the driver.

He nodded his head and drove off.

A couple of minutes went by and the taxi driver turned on the radio.

"Sorry, but do you mind turning that down?" Seth hated to be rude, but right now he could not take the 80's music that seemed to be making a comeback across the country. And right now, he was in no mood for Madonna.

"Sure," he reached for the knob and lowered the volume. A couple of minutes passed again and the driver said something.

Seth was once again snapped out of his thoughts and heard the last little bit of what the man had said, "going to Battery Park so late at night?" He took that as a why.

"I just need to think some things out. Also, someone told me that it was a good place to go and think."

"Ah, yeah. When I have time off, which is rarely, I like to go there."

"Oh."

"So, kid, everything okay tonight? You seem a bit disheveled."

Seth was really in no mood to talk, but for some reason he felt like he could tell this stranger.

"Well," he looked at the paper that was posted to the car visor and noticed the man's name and the small wallet sized picture of him with both thumbs up, he laughed a little to himself before continuing, "uh, Fonzie? You see I am here with my girlfriend for her job for 2 months. Actually, now that I think about it, she's my ex now, I think, but she told me that she wants to marry me and I don't want to marry her. And of course my ex-girlfriend who I am still in love with is here cause she works for the same company, what are the odds I know," he answered himself. "And today I got a call saying that my Nana was in the hospital and Jesus I am just so fucking confused!"

"Well, if you love this girl, what's her name?"

"Summer. Her name's Summer."

"Well, like I said, if you love her, go get her!"

Seth smiled at the man's words. "I wish it was that easy. But things are complicated."

"Love is complicated, boy, but one of these days you will kill yourself for not going after her. I know I did," Fonzie said as he reminisced.

"You had something like this happen?"

"Yeah, it was a ways back, during World War II. I was drafted over and I left a girlfriend who I loved behind. Before I left I broke her heart by breaking up with her and when I got back, I never called her or anything. Still to this day I regret never doing anything about it."

"It's never too late to call her."

"Your eating your words, kid. You need to call Summer. Work this out. You don't want to end up like me driving cabs around New York and wondering everyday what she is doing and if she still loves you, now do you?"

"No, I don't. Thanks."

"Sure."

"You know, Fonz, you could be a bartender. Your full of stories it seems."

"You are perceptive," he smiled. " I am a bartender. It's my day job."

"Ah, I see. Well, you can turn your 80's music back on now if you want. Thanks for the talk."

Fonzie silently nodded his head and reached to turn the radio back on.

Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the entrance of the park. Seth reached in his brown corduroy pockets and pulled out 25 dollars and gave it to him and with the wave of his hand, he walked over to the railing and looked out into the water.

---

Summer had just made her way down to the benches that overlooked the Hudson River. She slowly sat down on the bench, latte in hand. Something was telling Summer to look down. Someone was standing by the edge behind the railing looking out. She had never seen anyone here this late at night before and she wondered if they came out to just think too. This was where she had been coming almost every night since she got to New York.

Her cell phone rang and she reached inside of her purse pulling it out. Cameron.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sum, it's me."

"Hey, Cameron, what's up?"

"Oh, I just got back from the movie with Kelan and I didn't see you here so I thought I would give you a call. Where are you? Don't tell me your at Battery Park again."

"Yeah, I'm sitting on the bench right now."

"Summer! I told you not to go there alone at night. Something could happen, someone creepy could try and talk to you and then rob you!"

"Cameron, chill. I'm fine. I just got here, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, call me if anything happens."

"Okay, mom."

"Bye," Cameron said, acting like she didn't hear what Summer said.

"Hey, wait, did you get that ice cream you promised me in that note?"

"Yeah, mint chocolate chip, your favorite!"

"Oh good, okay I'll be home soon. I have some stuff to tell you. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

'_God, she worries too much,' Summer thought._

Just asthat thought went through Summer's mind, she saw a man walking towards her at a sort of fast pace. _'Holy shit, go Summer, get your things together and leave. Fast!' _

She was about to stand up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Summer?"

She saw that it was Seth and breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "Shit, Cohen! Give me a God damn heart attack! I thought you were here to try and talk to me and then rob me and run off!"

He laughed.

"Nope, just your friendly neighborhood pal Seth Cohen. I thought I saw someone that looked like you, so I thought I'd check it out."

Seth smiled cheekily.

"So, what are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first," she said as she put her right hand on her hip.

"Well, I remember someone telling me that this place was a good place to think. And that someone was you _and _you were right about this being a good place."

"Yeah, it is. So what are you thinking about? The Nana?"

"No, actually. I kind of forgot about that."

"Seth! We were just there like," she looked at her watch, "6 hours ago. And she's your Nana!"

Summer scolded him.

"Yeah, well I was at dinner with Jenny and she told me this _huge_ thing."

"Continue," she said after a moment of silence.

"She wants to get married and I told her that I wasn't ready."

Summer now wished she could take back that scold. _'There is still hope!' she thought, a smile tempted to play on her face, but she quickly pushed it away._

"Oh, so what's the deal with you guys now?"

"I think we broke up, but I'm not really sure. I mean it's not like we can still be together if she wants something more that I am just not ready for."

"Yeah, true. So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I'll have to get a hotel room. I mean, I can't stay with her. But I need to stay in New York, at least for now, cause the Nana. But, once she gets better I guess I'll go home and try and find a job."

"Oh," Summer didn't mask her disappointment well.

"Yeah, and you never answered my question."

"I was just thinking about the Nana," she took a breath, "and you." She finished quietly.

"Good things, I hope," he joked.

"Always!" she joked right back.

They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Sum."

"For what?"

"For being here and going with me today to see the Nana."

"You know I'm here," Summer said, assuring him.

"I know. But, I had a really weird, but very enlightening taxi driver on the way here. You seemed to tell me a very good place to come and think, but you, Miss Roberts forgot to tell me about the wacky taxi drivers that would bring me here."

"Well, Mr. Cohen, tell me about this weird but enlightening driver," Summer said smiling.

"Well, he listened to really weird 80's music that you like to dance to," Seth smiled and continued to smile, "and he had a really funny picture of himself and he told me a really good story about someone he left behind when he had to go over for the war."

He stopped and held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, but an eternity that he could spend his life in, a gaze that showed unknowing, respect, and love. He wanted to stay under that gaze forever.

"And he told me that love was confusing and complicated and to go after what you want," he placed her hand on her shoulder praying that she wasn't some hallucination. "Jesus, I want you Summer, so bad, but the truth is I'm scared, so scared. I even talked to the Nana about you."

She smiled too. This is what she wanted. "I talked to her about you too."

"You did?" He smiled

"I did."

"Oh, about how you wish I was back in Newport?" He asked, joking.

"No, actually, about how I wished you were here with _me,_ not Jenny."

"Summer."

"Seth, don't say anything."

All of a sudden her mood changed from happy to sad. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, disposing the rest of her latte into the river. Rivers never changed. Sure, they had different things that would float through them and they emptied out into bigger bodies of water, but they never changed direction. Summer wished she was like the river, constant, unchanging. And at that moment, she wished that for just one day her life wouldn't change direction and let other things in that would dirty it. And she knew at that precise moment that the one thing that would always be able to clean "her river", would be Seth Cohen.

He came and stood next beside her, shoulder to shoulder. He looked at her, she looked at him.

Her eyes going from his eyes to lips. He leaned closer and as soon as she was about to lean in, her phone rang. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _'Typical,' she thought._

"Hello?"

"Sum! Where are you? You said you'd be home soon. The ice cream is going to melt if you aren't here soon."

"I'll be there," she said, irritated.

"Okay, bye."

"God, can't she ever get a telepathic message from me that I am having a moment with someone!"

He laughed. "No."

"Well, I better go. Cameron is waiting to probably tell me ever detail of her night."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want to miss that, right?"

"Oh no, of course not," she said, smiling yet again.

"Hey! She sounds kinda like me." Seth said, putting the pieces together.

"Huh, I never noticed that," she said trying to cover up what had attracted her to Cameron in the first place. "Okay, bye."

As Summer leaned up off the railing, Seth's lips caught hers in a quick kiss, but long enough for her to loose her breath. They both pulled away and looked at each other for a minute until Summer remembered that she had to get back.

"I've got to go," she said in a quiet whisper. "Call me tomorrow and I can sneak into your room and get some clothes and stuff so you don't have to go back. Unless you want to."

"Great."

"Okay, bye."

She turned around and started to head back to the Hilton. Every once in a while turning around to see if he was still watching her and sure enough he was. He watched her each and every step, memorizing how she walked and how her hair blew with the wind. He smiled and with that, turned to walk the other way to get a taxi and find a decent hotel room for the night.

They each turned around once more at the same time and gave a final smile, each anticipating tomorrow.

**Okay! So that was this chapter. Please review and leave me comments. Good or bad! And tell me what you would like to see happen. I always love to hear suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that this has taken like 2 weeks to get up, but junior year of highschool is a bitch. Four hours of homework a night and everything else on top of it, it is a challenge. But, I will still be updating, it just may be a little longer than normal. **

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Cameron, lol. That's it. Oh, and Kelan.**

**Chapter 9**

Summer continued to skip down the sidewalk that lined the Hudson River. She hailed a cab and quickly got back to the Hilton to find a dozed off Cameron.

"Cameron! Wake up!"

She stirred but did not make an effort to get out from underneath the large fluffy blue comforter that was keeping her warm and her memory fresh of the events of the night that she had with Kelan.

"Cam, Kelan's here."

This proclamation caused her to jump out of bed and quickly straighten her clothes out and brush her hand through her hair.

"I'm kidding. But Summer's here!" Summer giggled as she saw Cameron's eyes droop. "Don't jump up to see me." Summer joked.

"Sorry. I am just tired. Long night with Kelan."

"How was it?"

"Amazing," Cameron said as she smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Went to dinner at-"

Summer interrupted her asking, "where's the ice cream?"

"Freezer. Anyways, we went out to Ruby Foos. They have great sushi we should totally go there one night this week," she added as an after thought.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it was. Now, what caused you to go to Battery Park. _Again? Alone?_"

"Just thinking. You know, about stuff," Summer finished lamely.

"And what _stuff _would that be?"

The last few weeks, Summer had been mentioning a lot about a certain Seth Cohen that Cameron had remembered from one of their first nights there. She had been too oblivious to notice anything between them at that moment and then of course the little part where she may have gotten a little bit wasted. But, that was in the past and she was looking into the future now.

She had been noticing Summer's change in personality this week and was finally starting to see what kind of affect this guy had on her friend. It was pathetic, really, but she now knew what it was finally like. Even though her and Kelan had had what, one date, she was really thinking that this was something and someone that she could grow to love.

"A certain boy."

Summer couldn't even keep the growing smile off her face as Cameron also had a smile pop up.

"And what name would this boy have?"

"Seth. Seth Cohen."

"Ah, of course. What about that girl friend of his?"

"They broke up," she stated simply.

"Why?"

"She wanted to marry him. He didn't want to marry her."

"Summer," she scolded, "what did you do?"

"I simply did nothing. I just was there when he needed someone to talk to. We may have kissed a few times but that's all. I swear."

"You were there for him? When?"

"When he got a call that the Nana was in a coma at the hospital. All I did was go down there with

him and sit while he talked to her and then I went in and talked to her. I met her a couple times in high school."

"Well, that was nice, I guess."

Another smile came upon Cameron's face as she shook her head back and forth.

"What!" Summer laughed.

"Your unbelievable," she said as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, well, what can I say. I don't give up on my man."

"Summer," laughing again, "he still isn't your man!"

"You just wait Cam, by the end of the next week, we will be like two peas in a pod again."

"Two peas in a pod? What are you, eight?"

"At heart," Summer said as she cocked her head to the side and gave a final smile before finally getting up and grabbing the mint chocolate chip out of the small freezer and a spoon.

She plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote flipping to the old movie station. Psycho was playing, and Summer chuckled as the famous murder scene in the shower came on. She had seen this Hitchcock classic one too many times that she could basically reenact the whole movie if she had a set.

"Ah, Sum, we watch this movie all the time," Cameron wined as she came into the room after changing her clothes.

She looked up and said, "Yeah, how about some of The _Valley_!"

"Oh yeah, sure. We did only make it to the middle of the second season last week. I still can't believe that you brought that with you. Necessities Summer, necessities."

"Oh yeah? Well who said _The Valley _wasn't a necessity?"

Summer looked on smugly. Cameron opened her mouth to say something sarcastic , but quickly closed it. Summer smiled in victory and put in the fourth disk of the second season. The tub on ice cream melting on the coffee table as the final credits finally showed up on the screen and both girls quietly drifting off to sleep.

---

The week went slowly by and Seth was starting to wonder what he was still doing in New York. Sure, him and Summer had met occasionally, although still nothing too serious. There had been several flirty times and a couple spur of the moment kisses but Seth really wanted to know if something was going to come of this.

He heard his cell phone beep signaling a voice mail. _'Huh, when did I get a voice mail?'_

He dialed the number to get the mail and listened closely to the automated voice.

"One new message."

'_God, just get to it,' he thought impatiently. _

"Hey, it's me. Just calling to see what's up and wondering if you wanted to get something to eat, maybe take some food down to Battery Park?" Seth smiled as he could tell that as she said 'Batter Park' that she was too smiling. It was just one of those things that he could always tell. "Or we could go to a movie, I hear there are a couple good ones out. So, yeah, call me back. Bye!"

He pressed the number that would delete the message and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Summer's voice pipped through the speaker and into his ear.

"Hey, it's me, what's up?"

"Hey! Nothing. Just on my lunch break trying to find somewhere to eat. You?"

"At another coffee shop. I feel like I have spent like 60 percent of my time in New York in some coffee shop or another."

"The beauty of the coffee shop. So did you get my message?"

"Yeah. Meet me at the Park by that one tree that we were at the other day."

"That _one tree? _Cohen, do you know how many trees are in that park?"

"Sum, you know that _tree_. You know, the one by the bench."

"Uh huh. How about I meet you on the dock that goes out a little bit. And to make it easy for you

to find me, I'll be wearing a red sweater."

"Planning your outfit already."

"Want me to wear a grey or black sweater and look like everyone else there?"

She stopped right in the middle of the busy sidewalk that she was walking on causing people to walk around her and put her and on her hip.

"Yeah, your right. Red it is. I'll see _you _on the dock."

"7:30 good?"

"Great."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, love you."

Seth shut his phone and could practically feel his eyes bulge out of his eye sockets.

'_Where in fuck did that come from? Love you? Am I crazy? Love? Do I love her? Why did I say that? Do I mean it? God dinner is going to be awkward. Should I bring it up?' _

Thought after thought went through his mind as he tried to figure out why he said that.

Meanwhile, Summer had resumed walking but suddenly stopped when she heard those words, her eyes bulging as well.

'_Love? What! That has got to be a mistake on his part. He was just almost engaged. I mean, I have no problem with him loving me since I love him, but, fuck! But, wow. Love. Did he mean it? Or was it just like what friends say to each other. You know, 'love ya!' God, Summer. This is big.'_

Summer immediately decided that she had lost her appetite and chose to go back to work, thinking all the way there. The last thought that ran through her mind was, _' Dinner is going to suck if it is all of a sudden awkward. God, Cohen.' _And she smiled a little and shook her head at how fast things could change.

---

"But Ryan, I don't wanna!" Seth wined into the phone.

"Buddy, it's for your own good."

"God, Amy totally fucked you up dude."

"Seth, chill. And she didn't," Ryan looked around the office making sure no one heard him,

"fuck me up."

"Dude. You are too blinded by love that you can't even see it!"

"Seriously. Just tell her that it was one of those 'Love ya!' things that girls tell their friends on the phone."

"No. I cannot do that. I would sound totally gay. 'Love ya'? Are you kidding?"

Ryan laughed. Yeah that sounded gay coming from Seth, but whatever.

Just then, Ryan had an awakening that he hadn't even thought of.

"Uh, Seth?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that maybe you love her?"

"Duh," he dead panned.

"Ohhhh. So this could be a bigger problem."

"Yeah."

Ryan heard the line click and looked down at his cell to see who the other caller was. He was shocked to read what the collar-id said.

"Hey, Seth, can I call you back?" Ryan spoke quickly.

"Yeah, but don't forget I'm having a crisis."

"Okay, bye."

He switched lines quickly making sure that the person didn't hang up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan."

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in forever. How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going. New York is moving fast."

'_Yeah, tell me about it.' He said under his breath._

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"So, I heard about you and Amy! Congrats!"

"Thanks, Sum. Yeah, I'm really happy."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah. So, is there a reason you called?"

"Uh yeah. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about something. It's kinda important."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, see Seth and I kinda have been spending a lot of time together and I know that you two are still really close and today, just now actually, he said 'love you'. Has he said anything to you?"

"Nope. I haven't talked to him since like two days ago. But, for the record, he probably meant it."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks, Atwood."

"Sure. So how's the new job?"

"Ah! It's awesome!"

"That's great, Summer," sincerity in his tone.

"Yeah, it is. So how is everything coming along. Wedding plans yet?"

"Were still getting there," Ryan laughed slightly thinking about the upcoming work ahead of him.

"Oh my God! I have the best idea, Chino. I could like totally come out and help plan! I know that I don't know Amy or anything but maybe I could get to know her?"

Summer's statement came out more in question form and more innocent than she had intended.

"That sounds good. I'm sure Amy would die to meet you. Hell, she basically knows your whole life story up until now."

Ryan totally didn't even think about what he had just said until Summer asked, "What?"

He grunted.

"Well, let's just say that when Amy and I got together, you were all Seth talked about even

though he was with Jenny. So, she knows everything. She's like your own Seth Cohen by now

only in female form."

She smiled. "Right. You know, after all these years, you really are the talkative one."

"I have taken on a role of talking. I never even noticed that until now."

"Your welcome."

"Thanks."

"Okay, well I should get back to work. I will talk you later this week and set up a time for me to

fly out to visit."

"Take care, Sum. And tell Seth when you see him that I am sorry I didn't call him back. Bye."

"Okay, bye. Wait, huh?"

'_Too late. He already hung up,' she thought to herself._

Summer walked swiftly back to the Time Warner Building where the numerous people were setting up for different things. The fashion show was still four days away but that meant then staying to take things down and then of course the meetings. Summer wondered what Seth was going to do in terms of staying or not. _'He couldn't just _leave_, I mean the Nana is in a coma!'_

Right at that very second, Summer knew that she had to do something. She needed to go to Seth and find out what that really meant. Was it just lust? Or was it really true love? She hoped it was the later, but she could never be to sure.

Again, she grabbed her purse that she had set down on one of the chairs and threw her white jacket over her shoulders. And, with that, Summer was out the door.

She tightly pulled her coat around her and wondered aloud what she was going to say to him. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had no idea where he was. She thought that he maybe down at Battery Park since she had seen him there that one night, but she felt as if he was at the hotel that he had booked after leaving the Hilton.

Seth had figured that he was going to book himself a 4 star hotel and charge it on his parents Visa. He thought he deserved it. So, the next day after seeing Summer by the water, he hailed a cab and went to Columbus Circle to find himself one. Summer of course told him to go there since it was right by where she was going to be working for the next several days and told him, "it would just be so easy! We could go out during my lunch breaks and the movie theater is only three blocks down!" He had easily come upon the Mandarin Oriental Hotel that Summer had suggested and booked the cheapest room that he could – $955.00 a night. For five nights.

Summer walked into the lobby of the hotel demanding to know which room Mr. Seth Cohen was staying in.

"Mr. Cohen is staying in our 'Superior Room' on the 51st floor room 5125."

"Thanks."

She took the elevator up to the 51st floor and got out, looking around to see what direction in which she needed to go.

She went right and came upon his room. She stopped, was she really ready to ask him this? She lifted her hand and knocked hard three times. No answer. She knocked again. Again, no answer. She finally got annoyed and just decided to yell, "Cohen!" into the door.

She grunted and turned around, walking to the elevator to go back to work. Summer pressed the button signaling down and the doors opened. She looked up only to be met by Seth.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey. Where were you just now?" She asked rudely.

"I was at that coffee shop, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

She really wished they could backtrack time and totally redo this morning.

"So, what's up?" Seth said, trying to make light the situation at hand.

"Oh you know, lunch break."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that like 20 minutes ago. So, I think I am going to go back to

Newport tomorrow."

'_WHAT! He can't leave now!' her mind was spinning and she knew she had to stop him._

"No."

"No?"

"That's right. No."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to leave."

She smiled to himself but didn't show it.

"Is there a reason?"

"Yes," she said.

"What is it?"

And she did what her heart told her to, she kissed him. Hard. Right there in the middle of the elevator and the hallway. The doors of the elevator had tried to close about twelve times now, but was stopped each time by their bodies.

She broke apart and hugged his small waist.

"That's why," she said, speaking into his chest.

He hugged her back. As much as he liked these non-couple kisses with Summer, he wanted to set some things straight. Did he even want a relationship already? He remembered talking to Ryan and how he had told him that he did indeed love Summer.

"I'll see you tonight. 7:30, don't be late. And remember, I'll be wearing the red sweater."

"Sum, wait, I want to talk to you about that phone call!"

He yelled out to her, but the doors had already closed. But, on the other side, Summer had heard him, and she smiled to herself because she already knew the answer that she was looking for.

**Hey, thanks for reading. I feel like this may be getting a little boring so I think that I may only have like 2 or 3 chapters left, but I am not really sure. Like, it could be 4 or 5 more, I just don't know. Also, I am thinking about bringing Jenny back for 1 or 2 more scenes. Good idea or not? I'm just trying to bring some more drama into this. **

**So, please review! And let me know what you think and as always, suggestions are totally welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am the worst person ever, I know. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but school sucks. It gets in the way of everything and I am so busy right now looking at colleges, lacrosse, coaching volleyball, school paper, friends, and Big Sisters, and of course finding time to update. Everything is just so crazy right now and I am sure that some of you can relate! So, I wrote this chapter as soon as I had some time. So, as always, please read and review.**

**Oh, one more thing, I also didn't get as many reviews as usual, so if you could just leave like one word to let me know if you liked it, it would be greatly appreciated. Okay, and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned The O.C. Unfortunately, that is not the case. Although, I do own Jenny, Cameron, Kelan, and anyone else unfamiliar.**

**Chapter 10**

Seth had spent the rest of the day after Summer had visited him, trying to figure out what to take for a picnic dinner on the dock.

He searched the yellow pages until he came across the name of a restaurant that caught his eye, Bar Masa. He knew that Summer liked sushi, so he decided that this was a smart restaurant to choose. He called them up, placed the order, and they told him that it would be ready in about 40 minutes.

He stepped into the old-school claw-foot shower and as the water poured down over his scalp, thinking about how this night was going to go.

Seth got out and towel dried his hair before applying the gel. He took a second glance in the bathroom mirror and stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to where his suitcase lay. He reached in and took out his favorite pair of distressed looking jeans and a button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up halfway up his forearm.

The clock read 6:43. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone and walked to the elevator to go to Bar Masa.

He arrived there in five minutes and walked in.

"Hi, carry out for Seth Cohen?"

"Hi, yes. One order of the Kumamoto Oysters and another order of the Striped Sea Bass?"

"Yeah."

He rang up the bill and told him that his grand total was, "$60.38."

He took the bag and was about to walk out when he ran into someone very unexpected. Jenny.

'_Oh fuck.' he thought._

"Uh, hi."

"Seth! Hi!" She tried to go in a place a kiss on his mouth but was rerouted and ended up hugging

him instead.

'_Great, wasted.' he thought to himself again._

"So, how are you?"

"I am miserable, Seth. I need you. You complete me."

As she was saying the word complete, she took her two index fingers and made a heart.

"Yes, well, find someone else to _complete _you, Jenny."

"But there is no one else! We were supposed to get married!" Jenny pouted.

"Again, I'm not ready to get married."

"You are- you just don't know it yet."

"Okay. Well, I really should be going. I have places to be."

"Where? With that little skank?"

"Who?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know, Seth," she spat. He found it funny how quickly her

personalities changed when she had a little alcohol in her. "Summer."

"Oh yes, actually that's exactly where im headed."

"You know, she's only after you for your money!"

It was the first thing that had come to her mind when she was trying to get Seth back.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh Seth, I do. I do," she paused. "Where are you going with her?"

"Battery Park. Why?"

"Just wondering, God, you don't have to be so mean. And remember, Seth, this is not over until I say it is!"

"Okay, right. Well, it was good to see you again, and after I go back home I'll call you and you

can come get the stuff from my house that you left there and I can get my stuff from you house.

Bye, Jenny."

And he walked away, not waiting for her to say anything back.

---

He walked out onto the sidewalk carrying the food and a small blanket that he had brought and got into a cab that was sitting on the corner near the restaurant.

"Hi, Battery Park, please."

"Sure thing."

Seth looked around and noticed the cab drivers picture on the visor. _'No way,' he thought to himself._

And sure enough, it was Fonzie, the cab driver from the other night.

"Hi." Seth said.

"Hey, kid. How are you this evening?"

"Good, good."

Fonzie looked back in the rearview mirror at Seth.

"Oh! Hey! It's you that young man from the other night!"

"Yeah, how's it going?"

"Good. I'm good. And how are things with that lady friend of yours?"

Seth smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm actually on my way to meet her now."

"That's my man."

Seth smiled again and laughed at him.

"So what do you have planned for tonight with her?"

"Well, I just picked up some food and brought a blanket and well, I'm not really sure to be honest with you. Hopefully the night will just fall into place."

Seth thought about what Fonzie had just asked him and wondered if it was bad that he didn't have anything planned. Would this look bad for him? He wondered what she would want to do if he would have planned something.

"That sounds good."

"Yeah," he said, distant. "Should I have planned something?"

"Well, does she like to be spontaneous? Or does she like things that are planned?"

"She can go either way, really."

"Then I think your fine. Dinner on the river would be good enough for me!"

"Well alright."

"So, what has been going on with that one woman, Jenny, was it?"

"How do you remember this stuff?"

"I like ya, kid. I remember the important things too."

"Oh. And yeah, it was Jenny. Funny you should bring her up actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just ran into her at Bar Masa. She was a little bit passed her alcohol intake level."

Fonzie laughed and Seth smiled at him.

"So, tell me about your life."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Married? Kids? Girlfriend?"

"One for three. I thought you'd do better than that."

"Usually I am better at the whole reading people thing, but I guess your just hard to read." Seth

explained.

"Well, married, no. Girlfriend, no. Kids, yes. Three actually. Two girls and a boy. My wife passed away around seven years ago. She had a severe case of cancer and we found it too late to do anything about it. But, with about the eight months that she had left, we did everything together. I even quit my job to be able to spend every waking minute with each other. And you want to know the best thing?"

"Sure. But wait, I thought that you had left your girlfriend alone when you left for the war and then never contacted her?"

"I did, but, what I left out in my last story was that I did call her one summer day about a year after I had gotten back. The reason that I left that part out was because I didn't want you to think that every situation has a happy ending, cause it doesn't. I knew that if I had told you that I never got her back, that that might persuade you to fight for her harder. Clearly I was right. Anyways, we fought like we never had before."

"That was good?"

"Oh, man, that was just what we did. We fought all the time. Of course it wasn't like serious fighting, but it was just one of those things that we did that no one understood..." he trailed off, finally realizing that he had just let all of that out.

"I understand, actually," Seth smiled, wierded out by the fact that him and Summer were just like these two people. "I understand exactly."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just tell you all of that."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you did actually. So, how old are your kids?"

"Well, my oldest, Kara, she is just about to be thirty-three, and my second, Peyton, she is twenty-nine, and then, Jack, my son, he is twenty-four, almost out of college. He was in school to become a doctor. He graduates in like three weeks."

Seth studied him as he told of his kids. Here he was, listen to a man who lost his wife seven years earlier and is still carrying on- putting his three kids through college and having who knows how many jobs to be able to do that. He hoped that if anything like that ever happened to him that he would be able to be like him.

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

They sat in comfortable silence for about five minutes while the sound of The Romantics filled the car. Seth couldn't remember what the name of the song was, but he was sure that him and Summer had listened to it together.

Fonzie eased to a stop infront of the pier and turned around to face Seth.

"Well, Seth, it has been a pleasure."

"It really has."

"Good luck with everything and take care of Summer. From the way you talk about her, she

deserves someone like you."

"Thanks, man. Not just for what you said, but for everything. You know, your stories really did help me to see some things that I may have missed."

"I am glad that they could help."

"It's not definate or anything that I won't see you again, but if I don't, the next time I am in New York I will call your cab company and ask directly for you."

Fonzie laughed. "Thanks kid."

"Bye."

Fonzie didn't say goodbye, only a simple nod and a smile.

---

"Cam! What do I wear!"

Summer was freaking out. Did she want to wear something that would look to dressy for what they were doing? Should she just wear jeans? Well, she had to wear something red. She promised Seth that she would. _'Do I even own anything red?' she asked herself out loud and she threw different things in and out of her suitcase at the hotel._

Cameron walked in the room with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Give me a drink of that," said Summer as she held out her hand in anticipation of the glass.

She handed it over and Summer took a drink saying a quick "thanks" and bolting down once again to look for something to wear.

"Help." Summer wined just as Cameron was about to walk out the door.

"With what?"

"What do you usually wear when you go out with Kelan?"

"Well, usually we are going to a restaurant, which in that case I would wear a dress or skirt. But,

since you two have this whole park thing, I am not really sure."

Summer glared at her.

"This _park _thing is important. I want something to happen tonight. Not just like more of those

small kisses and touched. I want commitment. I want him to know that I want more, which means that what I wear can't come off as too pushy or like anything like that. Damn it, can clothes even come off as pushy? And I also told him that I would be wearing red. I mean, why in the hell did I say that? I'll be wearing red? I don't even have anything red here with me let alone actually own anything that is red!" Summer took a deep breath.

"Well, skip the red then."

"But I told him I would wear it!"

"Summer, God, control. You didn't even bring anything red, so unless you want to run down the

street and search for something red, your out of luck."

"So...?"

"Fine, hold on," Cameron bent over her suitcase and nudged her a little for her to move.

She pulled out a pair of dark, almost black, washed skinny jeans, a mint green vintage looking shirt, and a cream sweater. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black high heels and instructed her to put the outfit on.

Summer mumbled something incoherent and striped down to put the clothes on. She walked out to the room to find Cameron sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Good?"

"Summer! You look so cute! Now, you better go before Seth thinks you decided against your

little rendevous in the park."

"Yeah. Bye. I'll call you later."

Cameron smiled as she watched Summer walk out the door.

---

Seth walked over to the dock that went out into the Hudson River. He sat down on the edge and swayed his legs back and forth. It was nearing 7:26 and Seth was getting worried. He looked down and the blanket that he had brought and began to unfold it when Summer spotted a boy with curly brown hair. He wasn't really a boy though. That was one of the things that Summer had immediately noticed once she saw him for the first time a few weeks ago.

She walked over to him sat down next to him on the blanket.

"Hey." Seth smiled happily.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just spent the day with Cameron after I saw you today."

"And how was that?" He asked, the smile never leaving.

"It was fine. She was very happy today though, which to be honest, gave me a small headache."

She smiled up at him and looked into his eyes for the first time that night.

"Your not wearing red."

She smiled and looked back at her hands, not understanding why she was nervous.

"Funny story actually. So, it turns out that I don't own anything red."

"Well, you can be the lady in mint, then."

"Yeah, I can. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Lets see. I brought food from Bar Masa. I know that you love sushi, so I thought that it would be good. I brought that with me," he said, turning his body around to grab the bag that contained the food. "So, I guess we could eat that. I also hadn't had anything planned, I hope that that's okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good."

"So, what'd ya get me?"

"I got you the Striped Sea Bass- in sushi form of course."

"Sounds awesome."

Several minutes had passed with some small talk here and there.

"Summer, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"Today, on the phone, when I said I love you, I didn't really mean to say it, it just sort of came out."

"So you don't love me?"

"No, no, I do. I just, I didn't mean for it to come out so soon. We've only been talking for like two and a half weeks. I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, I have to say that when you said that I did get a little..freaked out... but I'm not anymore."

Ever since Summer had left Seth for Texas, she had become this shy girl who was still afraid to show her emotion. She wished like she could be more like Seth in that way- telling people how you truly feel about them.

"Good. I mean, I want to take things further with you, Summer, but everything has just happened so fast in these last couple of weeks. I want to be with you, so much, and I can't believe that I am about to say this, but I think we should be taking things slow, maybe not jump into a relationship right away."

"But, I thought that this was what you wanted? I want this with you, Cohen. These last few weeks have been hell for me. First I get here and your with Jenny. Then, we have spent so much time together and you make me forget about everything that's bad, of course that's not a bad thing, but then the Nana."

"Shit, the Nana. I totally forgot. I hope she's okay."

"You forgot?"

"I didn't forget totally. Just a little," he said, trying to persuade her.

Summer just giggled and grabbed onto him arm. The night wind finally starting kick into gear.

"Cold?"

"Just a little."

"How about we get out of here. On my way over here I saw a horse and buggy. I know that it's a little old fashioned, but I thought it would be fun. I haven't been on one of those in forever."

Summer grabbed onto Seth's arm again and they began to walk towards the street in hopes of finding a horse and buggy.

Unfortunately, they did not find one, but they did find the comfort of each other. They continued to wander down the streets of New York talking about different things. They both knew that this is where they wanted to be- with each other.

They had walked for a few moments just looking at the different things passing around them before Seth spoke a whispered "Summer."

"Hum?" She asked with her head on his shoulder.

"I have been thinking and I was wondering if we could be in the stages of a pre-couple? I know that I want to be with you, but after just getting out of a relationship, I think that this is what I want."

As much as Summer was disappointed, she knew that this was best for him.

"As long as I know that we will be something soon."

"I can officially tell you that that will not be a problem."

"Then, it sounds good."

"Good," he said as a smile formed on him face.

Summer could tell that he was smiling by the way that he had said good. She smiled, just knowing that he was smiling.

They continued walking along until Seth decided to take the silence as a chance to break out in song.

"_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all._

_You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot." _

"Cohen!" Seth continued to sing as Summer laughed along, secretly singing the words in her head.

**Okay, so there it is. I have an idea for the next chapter, but as always, ideas are welcome! Again, sorry for the wait. I will work harder to update sooner that two weeks. I also do not own OK GO or their song You're So Damn Hot or The Romantics.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I am not thinking many more chapters for this story. I am also going to start writing another story that I am so excited about. But, again, thanks for those who reviewed. It means a lot. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If only I did own it.**

**Chapter 11**

Summer walked into her apartment after her evening with Seth. She was still smiling thinking about everything.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron asked Summer as she walked into the living room through the kitchen

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah right. Spill. Now."

"Good night," Summer said, trying to pass her high off nonchalantly.

"You two a couple yet?"

Summer snapped out of her daze and looked at Cameron.

She grunted before giving a "no".

Cameron was confused to say the least. Summer had just walked in here all happy and now she was being a bitch.

"Sum, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What?! You just walked in here all happy! I thought I was going to vomit."

"Ew," Summer paused, "it's just, we were having this amazing night and then he tells me he's

not ready to be in a relationship. God, clearly I was a dumb ass to think that he said no to Jenny's engagement cause he realized that he still loved me."

"Sum, he does love you."

"No offense, but you don't even know him."

Her tone came off more bitchy that she had meant it to.

"Sorry."

Cameron looked down at the carpet.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just everything was supposed to fall into place tonight but it ended up falling

all over the place."

"Everything will work out."

"I can't be so sure."

---

Meanwhile, Seth was on the opposite side of "cloud 9". The upper part of the cloud that is. He thought that everything was going great and that Summer understood why he had to do this. He had just taken her to her level of the hotel and was on his way back down. He walked out of the hotel lobby and contemplated getting a cab. He decided on not getting one and just walking.

As he breathed in the cool New York air, he felt something inside his pant pocket vibrate. He looked at it but did not recognize the number. He almost didn't answer it, but then he did.

"Hello, Seth Cohen?"

"Yes, Mr. Cohen, this is the Nurse Leah from the hospital. I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Sophie Cohen has woken up. If you could make you way down here we would like to release her in the care of someone from her family."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He pressed the end button on his phone and punched in the number that he so readily used.

He heard the first ring and hoped that she would answer.

After the fourth ring, he heard her voice through the speaker.

"Cohen, I see that you just couldn't stay away for more than fifteen minutes without hearing my voice."

"You wish."

"Ugh!"

"Kidding. Don't have a rage blackout. Anyways, I just got a call from the hospital and the Nana

woke up."

"No way! Are you going now?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to go down with me?"

"Of course. Just let me change and I'll be right over," Summer said, already pulling her top off to get into one more comfy.

"No, no. Take your time. I'm going to get a cab and head on over. I'll call you when were infront of your building."

"Okay, see you soon."

Summer clicked the end button and ran in the other room to find Cameron on the phone with Kelan.

"Cam!" Summer half whispered.

She put up one finger for Summer to wait one minute. She stood there for about ten seconds with her arms crossed and one foot tapping the ground signalizing her impatience. She walked over, grabbed the phone from Cameron's hand and said, "Hey, Kelan. I'm Summer, I don't think that we have met before, but Cameron is going to have to call you back." And, with that, Summer pressed the end button.

She looked up satisfied when Cameron's eyes spoke anger.

"What the hell, Summer?"

"Oh, don't give me that crap. The Nana woke up. I wanted to let you know that I was going to the hospital and I am not sure when I'm going to be back."

"You couldn't have waited to tell me that?"

"No."

Cameron scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"Don't be such a bitch," Cameron quipped back.

"Whatev."

About two minutes later, Summer was rummaging through her purse trying to find her ringing phone. It was late so she knew that it would be Seth calling, but she wanted to let him know that she was coming.

She finally found it and answered, "I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Summer rushed towards the door and Cameron grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Summer looked at her puzzled.

"You heard me. I'm coming with you."

"Well okay?"

Summer didn't have time to ask anymore questions. They ran to the elevator and waited for about two minutes.

"Come on you piece of shit," she said to the elevator.

"Let's take the stairs."

"Good plan."

They found the stairs and made their way down and before they both knew it, they were in the cab and on the way to the hospital.

"I'm so happy that the Nana's awake!" Summer said while Seth's hand found its way to rest on her leg. She smiled to herself and his hand settled there.

"Me too," he said as he smiled as well.

_(A/N: I know that Summer's mood changes are all over the place, but just bear with me!)_

Cameron smiled to herself as she saw their interaction. From her earlier statement when she told Summer that everything was going to be okay, she truly believed that now.

---

Twenty minutes passed and the three of them stepped out of the cab and into the hospital.

Hospital was a word that scared Summer. She had never had good experiences with hospitals. They were always so cold and unwelcoming. Summer shook her timid feelings away and took Seth's hand for guidance to the front lobby, Cameron trailing behind.

"Hi. I got a call about a half an hour ago saying that Sophie Cohen had woken from a coma?"

"Name please?" The nurse said in a stoic tone.

"Seth Cohen."

"Yes. She's being discharged with you, correct?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright then. Room 528. You can make your way up through the elevator on the right," the nurse said as she pointed in the direction of the elevator.

"Ok, lets do this."

"Seth, it's going to be fine. She's fine," Summer told him.

"I know. Thanks."

Summer gave a small smile and a nod in recognition of his thank you.

They made their way to large white door separating them from her.

"You go ahead. Cameron and me will be right over here."

"No. I want you to come with me," his eyes pleading.

Summer almost caved. Almost. "Cohen, you need to do this."

He pushed open the door hesitantly. He walked over to the bed and saw the Nana, eyes closed.

He tip-toed to the side and places one finger on her hand.

"Sethela," her voice came out small and weak.

"Nana." He smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him for the first time in several years.

"You look older."

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. But, I do know that you were here a couple of weeks ago."

"You do?"

"I heard you talking. I heard Summer too. I wanted to wake up Seth and tell you that everything

was going to be okay, but I couldn't."

"Nana, it's fine. Everything's fine."

"So, tell me about your time in New York..."

While Seth retold why he was here, Summer and Cameron were talking in the waiting room.

"He loves you, Summer."

Summer looked up at her. That was the first thing that she had said to her since she got in the cab.

"I know."

"No, he really loves you."

"I love him."

"He also knows that too."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell. He looks at you like any girl would want a guy to look at them. His eyes lighten

up when he looks at you. And, just for the record, he does want a relationship now. He's just scared. Also, he knows he's just postponing the inevitable."

"Cam," Summer had become teary and pulled her into a huge hug.

"What's going on with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your all over the place."

"I know. I've noticed that too. I don't know. I think just the fact the everything has happened so

fast. My boyfriend died, I get this job that I have wanted since I was young, I come to New York and realize that I still love my highschool boyfriend. I just think I'm overwhelmed."

Before Cameron had a chance to say something back, Seth walked over and told Summer that she could go in and say high if she wanted. She stood up and walked in.

"Nana, hi."

"Sweetheart, hello. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. But more importantly, how have you been?"

"Just hangin' out."

Summer giggled, "yeah."

"So, Seth just told me everything that has been going on with you two the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, a lot, huh?"

"You can say that. Or, you can say a little."

"What?"

"Hun, you two have been going on for a long time. I know that you hadn't spoken for a few years, but now everything is simple again."

"It's not though. I want to be with him, but he said that he wasn't ready for a relationship."

"He is ready, Summer. He just doesn't want to get hurt again."

Summer looked down. She finally realized after all these years just how much words can kill.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, it's okay, actually. I needed to hear that. Now I know that I have to tell him that I won't hurt

him again, that I won't leave again. But, he also needs to know that I was scared- that's why I left. But now, I'm scared."

"Go tell him."

The Nana closed her eyes, tired.

"I should let you get some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow. Maybe we could talk some more."

"That sounds nice, Summer."

"Bye," she whispered before stepping out of the room.

---

As Seth walked out and Summer walked in, Cameron found this as an excellent time to speak with Seth. Sure, she didn't know the guy that well, but she needed to do this for Summer.

He sat down and Cameron didn't waste any time.

"She's scared, too."

"Who?"

"Summer."

"Why?"

"She's scared of losing you, _again_."

"I'm right here."

"You may be, but she doesn't feel like your heart is giving its all."

"I don't want to jump right into another relationship and her feel like I'm not giving her my all."

"Cohen, all she wants is for you to be there. She wants to go to sleep and wake up with you by her. She wants to be able to call you and ask what time your going to be home for dinner, what you want for dinner. She wants to have little Cohen's running around the house, Sunday family time with your parents. Most importantly- she just wants you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

He finally understood and was finally ready.

**Okay, there is going to be like one or two more chapters left. I just feel like this is finally coming to a close. Also, I am starting a new story. I'm not sure what it is going to be titled yet, but I hope to have it up tonight or tomorrow. So, look out for it cause I am really excited for it! **

**Review! They really do make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for your reviews! It is so exciting to open your e-mail and see reviews. Again, I am sorry that this has taken so long to get up. **

**One more thing, has anyone ever had a problem with not getting an e-mail that said a story has been updated? I haven't gotten an e-mail since last Wednesday and it's really starting to bother me. Is this happening to anyone else? If anyone knows what I can do to fix that, that would be awesome. Thanks.**

**Please read and review!**

**And Ashley, why are you disappointed? **

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Chapter 12**

Summer pressed the button inside the elevator as she racked her brain to remember the Nana's hospital floor level. She had talked to her earlier that morning and told her that she would stop by.

She was still swamped with work and had to go in later that day for some last minute stage prepping before Fashion Week in New York started the following week.

"Hey," Summer said as she opened the door.

"Summer, hello!"

The Nana seemed to be progressing each day and her release date had been repeatedly pushed up.

The only problem with this was that she had nowhere to go considering that she could not be alone for some time in case anything would happen again. Summer was not able to have her considering that for the time being she was living in a hotel. This is where Seth came in. In two days, the Nana could finally be released under Seth Cohen's supervision. He was going to be moving in with her until she was okay to be on her own.

"How are you today?"

"I am fine. A little tired, but I get to leave this place soon."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah. So how are things going for Fashion Week?"

"Things are good, slowly moving, but good. I have to go back in a little while. I'm on lunch break now."

"Sweetie, you didn't have to come to see me on your lunch break. You really should be eating."

Summer smiled to herself as she thought about the outward concern for her health.

"Don't you worry about that, Nana, I brough lunch," Summer said as she pulled out a brown paper bag from her purse, setting it on the table and slowly opening it up.

"I recognize that smell. Where is that from?"

"It is from a small café down the street from the AOL/Time Warner Building where I am working now. I think that you were the one to recommend it to me, actually."

"Yes, I knew I knew that smell. That is the first place that I am going to go when I get out of here."

"How about I take you there?" Summer offered as she took the lid off of the steaming soup.

"That would be lovely."

The Nana looked at Summer for a few seconds and could not for the life of her figure out what was taking Seth so long to be with her. She knew they both needed each other and if they never were together, then they would long for each other for as long as they lived.

"How about you ask Seth to come along?"

Summer looked up and said, "sure."

"That would be nice. I haven't heard anything about you and Seth for a while now. Everything alright?"

"Alright being non-existent then yes."

"No, no. Your relationship will be existent soon."

"Nana, please."

"No, doll, things are going to work out. I am telling you that you will both regret not being together forever. Forever is a long, long time and I know that neither of you want to be without each other forever. _Forever, Summer_."

She laughed and she nodded, agreeing. She was going to call Seth when he left.

Summer and the Nana talked for a little longer before Summer needed to get back to work.

She stepped out on the street just outside the hospital and pulled her cell phone out, remembering that she needed to call Seth.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rin-.

"Hello?"

"Cohen? Hey, it's Summer. Do you have a minute?"

"Um, yeah."

She could here noise in the background and wondered where he was.

"Where are you?"

"Just walked out of that comic book store I found. Oh, guess what! I found a way old copy of Superman and X-Men. I got them for really cheap too, I was just shocked at how inexpensive they were."

He continued to ramble on about the price when Summer interjected and asked to meet him in twenty minutes at the park where they had met just a few nights before.

Summer didn't care if she was late for work.

She quickened her pace, as did he, to make their meeting time.

She got there several minutes early and went to sit down on the dock that protruded into the Hudson River. The dark clouds began to tumble in and in the distance she could hear thunder beginning to rack the earth.

Summer looked around to see if there was any sign of him in the distance. She jumped when she heard another bolt of thunder and stood up, and went to sit at the trunk of a large oak tree that would give her shelter.

Seth jogged around the park looking for Summer. The rain was beginning to pelt down on the buildings, the river, other passer-bys, and him. He ran over to Summer and noticed that she was the only thing in probably all of New York that wasn't wet.

She looked up at him when she saw his rain soaked Converse's come around the tree.

"Hey," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey."

There was silence between Seth and Summer. The only thing that was heard was the rain as it came down harder on the sidewalks and the river, along with the soft breathing of Seth as his breath evened out from his jog looking for Summer.

"So, why are we here?" Seth looked to her.

Summer kept her eyes focused in the distance, watching as the lightening crackled.

Storms. She loved them. This was the one thing that Newport lacked. Along with Texas. Neither place got that much rain and the rain that it did get, there was no lightening or thunder.

As much as rain could cause problems, rain could also disperse problems. It comes and it goes, taking things and placing things back.

Why couldn't rain take her back seven years and place her back in Seth's room, enlightening her with an understanding that she should not leave? She wished that the rain would come down harder and break through the trees canopy, drenching her.

Seconds later her wish came true. Water seemed to dumped through buckets down through the tree. She jumped in shock at the coldness and sprang to her feet, Seth following her movement.

She sat back down, thinking about the irony of what had just happened.

Summer realized that he was there. She had forgotten that he was sitting there while she was thinking about rain.

"Why are we here?" He asked again, realizing that she had not heard him the first time.

"I just needed to see you. I don't understand you, Cohen."

He looked down, suddenly interested in the rain hitting the river, making small ripples with each drop.

"What's there to understand?"

"Are you _kidding_? I want to be with you! I thought that after you broke up with Jenny that we would finally be together. I know that I left and I know that your scared, but I'm scared too. And it seems that no matter how many times I put my heart out to you, you push it back," she stood up, looking down at Seth. He still hadn't made eye contact with her. "Look at me."

He didn't look up. "Now!" she spoke almost bitterly.

This time he did.

"I want you to put your heart out to me and I don't want to push it back. I want to take it and

keep it. I don't want someone else to have it. You need to know how much I care about you. God, I care about you so fucking much. You are the one thing in my life right now that I can not push out. And let me tell you through this time with the both of us being in the same city, I have tried not to get close to you." Seth looked up at her, hurt deep in his eyes.

"No, not because I don't want to be with you, but because I don't want to lay out my heart to you and then you realize that you think you wasted time with me. I know it sounds stupid, but that is the way I feel. You have embedded yourself too much in me now for me to walk away and I hope that I am embedded in you, too. I love you, Seth. You're my Seth, my Cohen. And I don't know how much more I can take of this," tears stinging her eyes. She attempted to push them away but after a minute, she didn't care.

She started to get frustrated and started to walk away.

He stood up, going after her, the rain surrounding them.

"I know that this is going to sound forward, but I'm okay with that. I want to be able to wake up next to you and kiss you and not have to worry about wether or not it is real or not."

"Sum."

"Don't talk. I just feel like everyday my heart is on the line and then, bam! It gets shattered, _again_! If we could finally just be together, I would take such good care of you. I would always be there for you. "

"What do you want from me, Summer! I don't know what you want!" He said, almost yelling.

She looked up at him, now realizing the height difference.

She started crying. Her tears caused his tears.

"I just want you to love me! And I want you to _want _meto love you!" Summer yelled, not caring if anyone heard her.

Seth couldn't say anything to that. He needed to, but he couldn't. So, without being able to talk, he took his words that he couldn't say and put them into action. He reached around her waist and picked her up, him helping her wrap her legs around his waist. They both went in for the most powerful kiss that they had both had in their entire lives.

They continued kissing in the rain, both totally in the moment.

Summer jumped down and pulled herself out of his grasp and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"What the hell?!" Seth exclaimed.

"You can't just do that!"

"Why?"

"Because! You can't keep making me think that you want to be with me and then tearing my hopes away. You just can't do that!" Summer brought her hands to her face and cried.

"I don't want to do that anymore, Summer."

She looked up, hope surrounding her.

"I have realized that I don't want to keep taking hope from you. I want to be with you. I want everything with you. I want to give you the world, Summer."

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I was talking to Cameron at the hospital and she made me open my eyes to see you from a totally different perspective. I want you to call me and ask what I want for dinner, I want to spend anniversaries with you, I want kids with you and have sleepless nights knowing that one day our kids will be having our same experiences. I want to send out kids to my parents, hell, even your dad's, just so we can get that one night to ourselves."

Summer's face lit up through the continually darkening sky. She jumped into his embrace once more and hugged him. Then she kissed him, placing her two small palms on both of his cheeks, feeling the slight stubble that was beginning to form.

"You know, the Nana said that everything would work out. I didn't believe her though. I thought you would be a smartass until the day you died."

"I have to live with her for a few months you know. Your going to be going back to Texas and I'll be here, in New York."

"We'll always be able to figure something out. Can I ask you something though?"

"Humm?"

"Why did you keep trying to deny us?"

"Because the more that I denied us, the more I caught myself thinking about us I was just so drawn to that that I didn't want to take that away. I don't really know how to put it but it made sense in my head."

"Surprisingly, I kind of know what you mean."

"Let's go see the Nana," Seth said.

"Yeah, I could use a little of her humor and her I-told-you-so's. You know, as long as I am going to be living here with you for the next several months, I am going to need to get closer with the Nana."

He looked down at her as they walked to the main sidewalk, "live here?"

"Well, if we want to make this work, one of us is going to have to do some moving considering that I live in Texas and your in New York and California. I want a fresh start anyways."

"I think that sounds awesome."

He placed a kiss on her temple and they walked off towards to hospital talking about the next several months.

**Hahah, I know this chapter was like a major cliche bomb, but hey, what can I say? Thanks for reading and please review! Also, everyone in the U.S. buy your OC DVD's tomorrow! I am so pumped for them to come out! And if you are reading my other story,_ We Will Become Silhouettes_, I plan on having the next chapter up by Friday. I have this over night thing for school from Wednesday to Thursday, and then I have Friday off, so it will be up then. So, look out for that one!**

**Also, I can't decide if I should put like one more chapter on this story of it being like fast forwarded like five or so years. Let me know what you think please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm asking for it! Sorry it has been almost 2 months since my last update. This is my final chapter for this story, so please leave a good final review! Also, on my last chapter, I said that I may jump forward five years or so, well scratch that. I'm going to move it up one year.**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

**Chapter 13**

"Cohen, get in here now!"

Summer Roberts sat in their Los Angeles apartment looking at more wedding ideas. Their wedding was only a month away and she was still trying to decide on colors, food, and the cake. Although she did have her dress, her bridesmaids dresses, Seth's tux, the minister, and the location all figured out, there was a massive amount of different things to be done.

"Now!" she boomed again.

"Jesus, what?"

"I need help."

"With what? You seem to have everything pretty much under control?"

"Do you want to be in this wedding, or not?"

Seth laughed and said, "who else would be in it? Ryan?"

Summer glared at him before saying, "He's married. And if you don't help me, I'll find someone else who will marry me."

"Summer, listen, you are just stressing out about this. I have a very, and I repeat, very intense

game of Sin City on playstation right now. Please, don't make me stop." Seth gave her his absolute best, yet pathetic face, he could muster.

"Don't make that face at me. Five minutes, that's it. Finish the game and get your ass in here or there won't be a wedding."

"Ahh, thank you!"

He leaned down kissing her on the forehead and ran to the couch. Summer could hear him jumping over the coach and just smiled, shaking her head.

Fifteen minutes had past and Seth still wasn't in the kitchen helping Summer.

"Seth Cohen, I am going to count to three and if you are not in here, I will come over and pull that thing out from the wall. And, I'm not kidding. One, two, three!"

Apparently, those three long seconds didn't seem to faze him. She walked into the family room, expecting to be overcome by pleas not cancel his game. But, what she found, was Seth curled up on the couch asleep.

She smiled again. Summer hadn't smiled so much in her life since the day about a year ago when Seth and her had finally rekindled what they had. She never too him for granted, unless of course she happened to have his credit card, but other than that, she was totally happy with everything.

She sat down next to him and leaned in close, placing small kisses all around his face. She felt him start to stir from under him and he slowly opened his eyes to see her peering down at him.

"Sorry," he said, realizing that it had been more than five minutes.

"It's okay."

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Better if you were helping me."

"Your good at the whole guilt trip thing. Very good."

"It's a gift."

"You're my gift."

"Your cute," she said, smiling again.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked, still lying down but taking her hand in his, playing with her

fingers.

"Yes, but remember I'm on a diet. I do want to be able to fit in my wedding dress next month."

"Summer, even if your dress was too small, which it won't be, you'd still look gorgeous."

"Thanks, but that's not going to work."

"You want me to cook? I could make fish."

"Ew, no, not tonight. I really would like some spaghetti though from Ago on Melrose."

"I could go for that. Want me to pick it up too?"

"I defiantly think that your only offering to go because you think that getting the food will get

you out of helping me plan."

"So is that a no then?"

"It is a no. You call, I'll pick it up, and in the meantime, you and I will work."

"I really thought that I could get out of that."

"Yeah, well, you can't. I know your little tactics, my friend."

"Friend? How about 'Seth Cohen, fiancé, and best boyfriend ever'."

"How about, 'Seth Cohen, I'll be going in the kitchen to help plan my wedding with my fiancé.'"

"I guess that works too."

Seth got up and started making his way to the kitchen to devour into all the work that Summer had organized in a seemingly twelve inch binder.

"You, know, for the record, you are the bet boyfriend ever."

He grinned back at her before running back to the couch to tackle her down. As Summer saw that he was about to do that, she jumped up and lunged at him, her smile enormous, and jumped into his arms.

"I was going to tackle you down."

"Yeah, well I was going to kiss you."

"I think I like your idea better," Seth said as he rearranged his arms to get a better grasp on her.

She tightened her legs around him as he sat on the couch, her light body perched on his lap. She finally did what she said she was going to do and kissed him. He kissed her back with such

emotion, that they both could have fallen off the couch due to the intensity.

They pulled away and Seth's eyes glistened as he watched Summer. She looked like she was in deep concentration about something.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked at him and a small smile formed, one that only Seth knew was a smile.

"I love you."

"I know," Seth said.

"Your not going to say it back?"

"I don't need to."

"Yeah," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

Seth knew why Summer was having a sudden mood swing. About three months earlier, a nurse who had been living with her dad had called her with unexpected news. She had learned that her dad had acquired stage four liver cancer and the chance of survival was slim. Although he was supposed to be able to live for another several years through medication and a live-in nurse, they had not expected his death so early. The doctors told both Seth and Summer that he would be fine and not to worry.

Summer's feelings after the doctor told her that she needed to do something for her dad. Her and Seth decided that her dad moving in with them would be the best option. Not only would that leave room for her dad to like and get to know Seth more, but that would also be an equal opportunity for Dr. Roberts to get to know Summer more. The more Summer thought about her dad moving in with them, the more excited she got.

Seth had been totally against any form of him moving in, but soon learned that that was just too bad. Summer insisted time and time again that those were the plans and that he would have to get used to it.

About a week after Summer made the news to her father clear about him moving in with them, Seth was almost looking forward to getting to know him more and showing him just how much he cared for Neil's "little girl".

The next day, the nurse called Summer and told her that sometime throughout the night, he had passed away, pain free and calm. She went over right away and held his cold hand, wishing that he could have been there for her wedding and not fully getting the chance to know the real him.

Seth accepted what had happened and did everything he could to make Summer comfortable. He went out of his way, without complaint, to do everything in his power to show her that she still had someone that would love her unconditionally. And she took to that power right away.

Seth Cohen had swept her off her feet countless times and she was still thankful for all of his sweepings.

Seth felt his shirt start to become a little teary and bent his head down to place his lips on the top of her head. He didn't kiss her, but just simply put his head over hers and tightened his arms that secured her to him.

Summer sat up and kissed him again.

"Thanks."

He nodded in return.

She seemed to snap out of her small phase very quickly before saying, "I'm hungry, I'll order."

"No, you stay here. I'll order. I know what you want."

He got up and dialed Ago, placing a spaghetti and meat filled ravioli order. Walking back into the living room, he lit some candles and turned on the CD that was occupying the CD player.

Summer marveled at how she had gotten so lucky. Taking a chance with him in highschool was one in a million and she will never regret taking her chance on him.

"Your prefect, seriously, you know just what to do to make me feel better."

"Yeah, well, I want to make you feel better. It's what I'm here for. I want to make you happy Summer. And, the one thing that I want, I already am."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to be happy, and you make me the happiest. I don't think anyone else could make me as

happy as you make me. Just so you know, no one can make me as happy as you do."

"You make me happy, too."

"Good."

"Lets work on the wedding now," Summer suggested.

"Sure."

Summer was still on Seth's lap so he picked her up and took her to the kitchen, setting her on of the stools that lined the island.

"So, I was thinking about white flowers for the center pieces?" Summer suggested.

"Really? Cause I was thinking like red."

"You were thinking about the center pieces?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, I was. See, you thought I didn't care about this wedding, but I do."

"Well, I'm glad, but why haven't you been helping me for the last like year then?"

"Cause I thought you wanted to do everything."

"You could have offered to help."

"I could have, but you always looked so cute when you were concentrating and analyzing

everything. I didn't want my opinions to interrupt your cuteness."

"Uh huh. I'm going to change."

Five minutes later, Summer emerged from their bedroom wearing an oversized Texas A&M sweatshirt and black sweat pants.

"So, I was thinking that you could get the food now."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I don't feel like it anymore."

"Yeah, I can go."

"Thank you."

"But I should go now if you want to work on this later. You know, we should like stay up all night and work on this, just get it done."

"You'd do that with me?"

"Of course I would!"

"Well, okay. Go and get the food and we can start right away."

Seth got off the stool and grabbed his keys and wallet. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss

before leaving.

Right before walking out of the door, he called back, "Actually, I don't really feel like doing any more wedding plans."

"Well, too bad, you are."

"You can finish them by yourself."

"Shut up, Punk. Go get the food."

"I love you, Summer," Seth said sarcastically and then gave her a big smile.

He slammed the door shut and left Summer saying, "boys."

Seth walked back in the apartment thirty minutes later with food from Ago. They ate and continued preparing for the upcoming wedding.

---

_It was the morning of their wedding day and they had not followed tradition by sleeping separately the night before. However, they had started a one time only tradition._

_The night that they had gotten back together, they made a solemn pact to not have sex until the night before their wedding. During highschool when things were so crazy, they felt the only reason they had sex was because they felt they had nothing else to do. But, now, sex meant something sacred, something that could never be taken back. _

_The day had started off amazing. Instead of the normal wedding rehearsal at night followed by the big dinner, they went for a morning rehearsal and brunch on the beach afterwards. The night was reserved only for Seth and Summer. They had been waiting for this day for a long time and it was something that they were equally thrilled for. _

"_Seth, Summer, smile!"_

_Kirsten Cohen stood right below the alter of the church, camera attached to her eye, snapping _

_hundreds of photos. _

"_Mom, God, just take it," Seth said, irritated._

"_Kirsten, honey, leave them alone."_

"_They don't want this to be something that they wont have pictures from, Sandy."_

"_They have a professional photographer and this isn't even the real wedding. You can take more _

_tomorrow."_

"_Mom, can you just wait until brunch? Then you can take as many pictures as you want, besides, I like candids better."_

"_Cohen, leave your mom alone, she just wants us to be able to have pictures that we will look back on and remember what a great day this was."_

"_Thank you, Summer. See, us women have to stick together or nothing will happen."_

"_That's right Mrs. Cohen. All this time you have had to keep Seth in line, but now, I get to!"_

"_Summer, it's Mom, and I know! I'm so happy that he has someone who is not afraid to tell him what to do."_

"_You defiantly don't have to worry about her not telling me what to do, she's like a freaking drill sergeant," Seth piped in._

"_Jerk," Summer said while punching Seth in the arm, " I am not!"_

"_Alright, your not, geez."_

"_Seth, Summer, right now, after Lana sings the song, you will be giving your vowels."_

_Summer looked over to see Lana Atwood standing on the ambo waving to her. Since Ryan was the best man and Lana was the maid of honor, they both were in on the wedding details as well. _

_Since Marissa had passed away, Summer had become best friends with Lana. They did _

_everything together, but on this particular day, Summer had two maid of honors, but only one was visible. She knew Marissa was with her today and just the fact that she knew this, made it easier._

_The rehearsal passed without a glitch and soon everyone had made it to the beach. _

_Large ivory tents blocked the every present sun and food lined numerous tables. Almost all of Newport was at the beach and eating away blissfully. _

_Seth and Summer were sitting at the large table that gave them a view of everyone, but they only had eyes for each other. Both were sitting in their own seat, but Summer's legs were draped over Seth's. They were talking about their honeymoon to Puerto Vallarta, right off the coast of Mexico. _

"_I'm so excited."_

"_I know, me too! Finally we can be alone," Summer said, thinking about their trip._

"_Not about that, well I am excited about that, but I'm so excited to marry you."_

_She took her hands and placed them on the side of his face giving him a long kiss, totally putting out everyone else in the room. _

_With their foreheads still touching, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm so excited to marry you too."_

_As they put away thoughts of everyone else around them and continued kissing, Kirsten remained at her table but kept taking pictures. She saw how truly happy and in love they were. She didn't want them not to have these pictures._

"_Take their picture," a voice behind Kirsten said._

"_Sandy, you scared me!"_

"_Don't stop! Keep taking pictures."_

"_I am, leave me alone," she said, playfully swatting away his arm, "get your own camera."_

_Before Kirsten could even finish her sentence about getting his own camera, Sandy whipped out his own and held it up. _

"_I do."_

_Kirsten continued to look at him while he took pictures of Seth and Summer._

_Day turned into night and Seth and Summer had just finished dinner. They were walking down Santa Monica Pier when Summer realized that she had not been on the ferris wheel since Seth proposed to her on it._

"_We have to go on that now!" Summer said, pointing up._

"_Alright, come on."_

_They waited in the small line and then got on the next available seat. It began to go up and before they knew it, they were at the top._

"_It feels like just yesterday that you asked me to marry you up here."_

" _I know, it went fast didn't it."_

"_Yeah, it did. But, I'm glad it's with you," Seth said, pulling her in closer as the wind began to _

_pick up._

"_Me too. You ready to go home?"_

"_Hell yeah I am. The nights still young, baby."_

"_Shut up."_

_And they made their way back to their apartment to christen their last night before becoming husband and wife._

_---_

"Morning, sleepyhead," Summer whispered into Seth's ear, attempting to wake him up.

His eyes slowly opened and he immediately reached for Summer's head, pulling her down on top of him. She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"We're getting married today," Summer said quietly.

Seth jumped out of bed and screamed, "we're getting married today!"

"Seth, shhh! It's like seven thirty! Your going to wake up all of California!" she told him, laughing.

"We're getting married!" He said in a loud whisper. "We're getting married!"

Summer laughed at how cute he was being, "I know!"

"I have to get in the shower!"

"How about I come too."

"How about you come too," Seth added.

One hour later they were both coming out of the shower, towels wrapped around their still steaming bodies.

They were going to get ready together without the help of anyone. Originally, Summer had planned to have a stylist come over and do her hair and make-up, but in the end, she figured that she could just do it on her own.

Summer walked over to the wedding dress that was hanging on the door and unzipped the bag that was protecting it. She then went over and unzipped the bag that was protecting Seth's tux.

They got ready together in silence, but there was not a single moment where one wasn't stealing glances at the other, or different thoughts were going through their minds.

In two short hours, Summer was going to be Mrs. Summer Cohen and she couldn't be more proud to say those words.

---

After the death of Summer's dad, she decided to ask Sandy to walk her down the aisle. And, here they were, waiting for the last bridesmaid to make it down the aisle.

The doors opened and Summer, on a proud Sandy's arm, met Seth's eyes. The entire church went away and it was only them. As she was about the reach the alter, she looked to her side and saw Kirsten and the Nana. Summer smiled at them both, but noticed Nana's wink.

She made it up and she couldn't remember anything. All she remembered was an uncontrollable and electrifying gaze into Seth's eyes.

Before she knew it, the minister was telling her that it was time to give her vows.

With a deep breath, she said, "Hey, Cohen."

"Hi," he whispered back."

She smiled at him, "Shh, these are my vows. You can talk when it's your turn. Anyways, I love you. I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. You are there for me through thick and thin and I never have to question your love and commitment towards me. I am so grateful that throughout all of grade school you never gave up on me. And I am so proud of myself that I took the chance to get to know and love you. I cannot wait for the day to be able to have children with you and look at them and see their faces, knowing that they came from us. I want to call you and ask you to bring home soup for our kid who is sick. I love that you love me and that you will never let that love go. I'm also amazingly happy that I can love you, that you have let me love you. That is really all that I can say, just a simple, thank you for letting me love you and you loving me back. Although those are small words, the magnitude is great. So, basically, in three words, I love you, forever and always. And I am honored to be your wife."

Before the minister could say anything, Seth took her by surprise and gave her a huge kiss.

"Seth, you will be able to kiss her shortly. But, you may now say your vows."

"Yeah, sorry. Summer Roberts, soon to be Cohen, thank you. Thank you for opening up to me, for accepting my flaws, but still loving me. I cannot thank you enough for what you have taught me. I don't think that there are words to describe how I feel about you. Actually, I know their aren't words, but through my actions, I hope that I am able to show you how much you mean to me. While you were saying your vows to me and talking about children, it finally occurred to me just how real this is. I cannot wait to look down at my little girl and see her mother's smile, her mother's gorgeous smile. And I can't wait to see my son's small legs carry him around the park or the beach or wherever, when he is two. And I can't wait to see our other children and watch them grow and get older. I can't wait to punish them and send them to my mom and dad's where w can finally have a night to ourselves. Were going to be with each other forever and I can't wait for what's to come. There are so many things that I don't know and that is what is so exciting. Summer, I love you. And I promise to love you forever."

Tears poured from Summer's eyes and he reached his hand up to wipe them away, noticing a few of his own tears begin to fall as well.

They exchanged rings and had their first kiss and husband and wife.

As they were making their way down the aisle and to the limo that awaited them, Summer thought about Seth's vows to her.

"You know, Cohen, you were talking about having a lot of little Cohen's running around. You sure your ready for that?"

"As sure as I've ever been."

"You know, if we have a little girl, she is going to have you wrapped around her finger."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait."

"I love you," Summer said, smiling.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"How about we just love each other the same, but a whole lot."

"That sounds awesome."

**So, there it was, the final chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoyed it. I may do a sequel, I may not, but I want to finish _We Will Become Silhouettes _before I think about a sequel. Anyways, leave me comments, I love them! **


End file.
